Charmingly Supernatural
by Briankrause
Summary: Piper Halliwell is one of the three Powerful Witches on Earth known as Charmed one. She Married an Angel and bore three sons, Wyatt, Dean and Sam. however can the Eldest witch juggle her social, family as well as her magical life without letting her boys
1. Life in the Halliwell Household!

**Charmingly Supernatural**

**Alternative World Fiction: Charmed x Supernatural**

_Piper Halliwell is one of the three Powerful Witches on Earth known as Charmed one. She Married an Angel and bore three sons, Wyatt (twice blessed Child) first male Born in the long generation of Warren Witches was born on a very special prophesied day making him the Most powerful Witch on Universe, Dean was the second male born of the Charmed one & Sam, the Youngest one in the family. However with her two Sisters living half way across the state juggling with their own lives, the boys being unaware of Magic, can the Eldest witch juggle her social life, family life as well as her magical heritage without letting her three fully grown boys into the family secret?__ She knows its only matter of time before they find out about it. _

############

**Chapter 01 - Life in the Halliwell Household.**

"Right that it. I've had enough!" Dean declared as he marched towards the front door of the Manor just as Piper Halliwell scrambled out of the kitchen, holding a spoon in her hand.

"Dean Leonardo Halliwell, don't you dare do it." Piper shouted in her best authoritative voice as she waved her spoon in the air after her middle Son.

"Watch me!" Dean said with a fake plastered grin as he wrenched open the door and marched down the stone steps before Piper can even protest another word.

Piper growled lightly as she made her way to the door - wishing she could sometimes blow her kids up for the lack of listening skills - but unfortunately all three of her sons are oblivious to Magic, it's something she and Leo had agreed upon when Wyatt was three. After all she knows no matter how powerful her kids may grow up to be, they still shouldn't live in fear or worry about demons and monsters - they need to feel safe and secure to grow up like normal kids - she had given her kids the gift of innocence, just like her Grams have done it for her.

"What is going on here?" Said a voice as Piper turned around to find her youngest child's head peeking around the banister.

"Your brother is off to traumatize Mr. Rippling again." Piper said stepping out of the house to see Dean crossing the driveway into the neighbor's house.

"What did he do this time?" Sam asked his mother as he joined her outside to watch his big brother knock on the front door of their next door neighbor's house

"He scraped the side of that old wagon." Piper said waving her hand towards the Chevy that stood parked in the driveway.

"What?" Sam said his eyes bulging at the news. "And you let him go there alone? Mom, he's going to kill that guy."

"Relax, it's just a small scratch I'm sure they'll able to sort it out like a civilized…." Piper trailed off when she saw Dean punching their neighbor squarely in the face - knocking the guy out on the spot, who collapsed in-between his doorway.

"DEAN!" Piper shouted as Dean made his way back with a shake of his head, while Piper looked shocked at her son's behavior. "What the hell is the matter with you? You're a federal agent for god sake, you don't go around punching people." She said as Dean climbed back up the stone steps.

"But he scratched my baby." Dean replied back in a hysterical voice.

"So you knock the guys light out? He could charge a case against you under an assault." Sam said as Dean shot him a glare that quietened the young Halliwell up. "Sorry… Mom." Sam mumbled looking at his mother to take over.

"Well?" Piper asked with raised eyebrow.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"What your brother just said. Just because he scratched that old beater, you don't go around knocking people out?" Piper asked as Dean looked flabbergasted by his mother's response.

"Mom! That's not some old beater. That Impala is one of its kind." Dean protested as Piper shook her head at astonishment of her child's fascination with the old car of his….it was his first car he bought with his first salary. Although Piper offered him to loan out some more cash so he could buy sportier car like his older brother Wyatt, Dean declined it - Piper always wondered why? But she figured out it must have something to do with his dad, after all he's the one who picked that out for him in the sales room. Sometimes that ex-Angel can be so persuasive even the stubborn heart bends to his will.

"You wouldn't know anything about cars anyway." Dean pouted as Piper smirked while Sam shook his head and disappeared back into the house. "And I could have him arrested for violating the law by parking few inches near our driveway."

"You park in front of his house all the time." Piper said entering the house with her son, who shrugged.

"Yeah, well what's he gonna do about it." Dean said as he grabbed his keys from the table. At this sight, Piper cleared her throat.

"Where do you think you're going Mister?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow. After all she only gets to see her boys together once every week and it doesn't really help when last minute things pops up.

"Going to take her downtown garage to sort that scratch out, God knows how much that's going to cost me." Dean mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the house.

"Well wrap up warm!" Piper called out after her son as Dean closed the door behind him with a shake of his head, while Piper smiled after her son.

Ever since the boys were little, Dean and Wyatt always kept her on her toes, where as Sam, well he's a sweet little bunny, always helping Piper out with baking, spending lots of quality time with her, where as Dean and Wyatt adopted this macho figure, where over the time their motto has somewhat became '_I don't do chick flick moments'_ - its more of Dean than Wyatt, but Piper figured it got something to do with the constant teasing from her sisters Paige and Phoebe, actually its mostly the youngest Charmed one Paige, she could never resist the chance to tease her middle son - but she would always make it up to him later.

Piper snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her youngest making his way out of the kitchen with a steaming mug in his hand. "So how is the Case going?" She asked as Sam stopped near the staircase.

"Could be better!" Sam said with a small disappointed tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Piper asked as Sam sat down on the stairs with a deep exhale.

"We're still waiting for the final forensic evidence to come through from the CSI department, but it seems to me like the Juries have already made their decision." Sam said with a shrug. "I mean all the evidence points to my client being guilty but my gut instincts are telling me that he's innocent. I believe the new evidence could shed some light on this case, if only the juries are open-minded about it."

"Don't worry sweetie, if you're instincts are telling you that this man is an innocent then I'm pretty sure that you're right." Piper said with a smile as Sam returned it with a tight one.

"Well, I guess I better get back to it. I know I'm missing something but I just… don't know what…" Sam said with a shake of his head as he made his way upstairs.

"Oh, by the way have you heard from your brother Wyatt?" Piper asked as Sam stopped mid-way to shake his head. "Oh…"

"Why?"

"He said he is coming by this morning and so far not even a phone call." Piper said glancing at the grandfather clock which indicated its past one.

"I'm sure he'll make an appearance Mom." Sam reassured her. "You know, he's never the one to miss home cooked meal." at this he earned his mother's laugh.

"That's your brother." Piper said with a smile as Sam nodded. "Alright sweetie, you get back to work, I'll let you know when he gets home."

Sam gave a nod before disappearing around the corner as Piper breathed in deeply, her eyes lingering on the staircase before going to grab the handset from the living room. Just because he hasn't rang her doesn't mean she can't ring him, however before she can even dial the number, the handset went off.

"Hello." Piper said just as she heard her eldest son's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey mom!" Wyatt's cheerful voice sounded from the other side.

"Honey, where are you?" Piper asked trying not to sound so worried but her eldest son picked up on it anyway.

"I'm sorry mom, I know I said I'll drop by the house, but the hospital called in an emergency and I had to go!" Wyatt's voice said sounding little disappointed as Piper looked little relieved. Mainly because now she knows that her son didn't come by due to his work, not because of some unknown face demon.

After all Patty (Piper's deceased Mother) had been warning the sisters about the kids and letting them know about their destiny, because with everyone growing up so fast, its only matter of days before all of their cloaking spell from their kids lifted off and they'll fall under the underworld's radar, If not so already. But…how can you tell three fully grown men that Magic is real, Witches are real, in fact even fairies and Mermaids are real without looking like a Nut job? Especially her two eldest sons - Dean, out of the three is most likely to be the first one to retaliate against the notion of being a witch.

So because of that, the eldest witch is putting off from telling them about their true nature….But Paige on the other hand - Piper's youngest half sister, (born to her mother and an Angel) insisted on unbinding their powers, that way it'll be much easier for them to accept the concept of being a witch then just by telling them…after all that's how she came to accept her powers when she found out that she was a Witch.

"Mom? Are you there?" Wyatt's voice interrupted Piper's thoughts as the witch blinked it off.

"Oh, Sorry honey I was miles away. What were you saying?" Piper asked walking back to the kitchen.

"I said I'll be there for Dinner with Ruby." Wyatt's voice replied back. "If that's alright with you?"

"Of course that's alright with me sweetie," Piper replied as she began grabbing ingredients from the cupboard.

"Are you sure Mom, cause if you want I can just swing by before dinner to say Hi and then leave…" Wyatt's voiced said but Piper interrupted him.

"Don't be silly Wyatt; of course I'd love to have Ruby over for Dinner." Piper replied back to her son however she was interrupted when Orbs descended from the ceiling to form into her sister…. "PAIGE!" Piper shouted only to reduce her volume in fear of getting caught as she quickly glancing towards the Kitchen door before shooting her sister a death glare.

"Huh?" Wyatt's voice quizzed.

"Sweetie, I gotta go, I'll see you and Ruby tonight at dinner. Okay, Bye." Piper said before cutting the line without hearing the reply from the other side. "Paige, what do you think you're doing here? Sam is just upstairs and Dean just gone out"

"I know, I've sensed before I orbed in." Paige said with her hands in a surrender position.

"You're not even supposed to be here, you're supposed to be in some Mediterranean Island." Piper said as Paige shrugged.

"I know Family Vacation is great and all but we got a problem." Paige said as Piper looked at her with an expression that said _'Please-don't-tell-me-you-got-a-demon-on-your-tail. _"Don't worry, No demons after me." Paige said as if she read her sister's mind.

"Then what?" Piper asked as she began rolling out the dough to make her famous cherry Pie for her sons. Pie is something Wyatt and Dean Loves - it's like their life essence, they could go on forever without any sort of food as long as Pie was around for them.

"Henry Jnr Just orbed!" Paige said causing the eldest witch to drop her rolling pin with a thud.

"What?" Piper said as Paige nodded. "How?"

"Henry playfully tried to scare the kid, only he orbed in response," Paige replied back to her sister. "Just like what I did when I was first new to my powers."

"What you're going to do now?" Piper asked worried.

"Well he hasn't realized he had orbed and thankfully the twins didn't see it either," Paige said as Piper exhaled a relief breath. "But I heard from Phoebe that Penelope received her first premonition. So I'm wondering if Wyatt displayed any sort of powers lately."

"I-I...I don't know, He lives half way across the town." Piper said her voice rising in panic. "I wouldn't know if he blew up the kitchen or set his clothes on fire."

"Relax Piper." Paige said rolling her eyes at her sister's hysteria.

"Relax? Paige relaxing isn't going to cut it. If their powers are showing up then if wont be far before the demons start showing up." Piper said throwing her apron on the counter before making her way out of the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Paige asked as Piper pointed her finger towards the ceiling indicating that she is going to the attic. "Ah Piper…." Paige sighed as she orbed out.

Piper opened the door to the attic with her enchanted key - seeing as how Dean is always tempted to do something he is forbidden from doing, like not going up the attic or trying to break in with his penknife, due to the curiosity nature of her children, Piper had to enchant the door and her key so only they would allow access to the attic and others can simply teleport in and out.

When Piper walked into the attic, she found Paige is already flipping through the book, so with a quick turn of the key to lock the door behind her, Piper made her way the infamous book of shadows. But after ten minutes of searching through the books, the girls came up with nothing, as in no reason why suddenly all the first born offspring's of the sisters are displaying powers.

"You know you're not going to find anything in there." Said a voice as the sisters looked up from the book to see ghostly figure of their Grams standing before them.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Paige asked arching her left eyebrow at the old witch.

"I warned you girls many times. Your children are growing up and its only matter of time before their powers manifest itself to them." Gram said waving her hand around as she moved around the attic.

"We know but they're not ready. So how exactly do we stop this?" Piper said slamming the volume shut before folding her arms in her chest to give the hard stern glare that often crumples Leo and the boys into admitting whatever they did wrong.

"You can't." Gram said as Paige looked confused while Piper looked as if she was about to blow the ghost up.

"What?" Piper asked in a dangerous tone that indicated that Grams is skating on a thin ice.

"Piper, the boys destiny are put on hold because their powers are bound and now its time they face their destiny for that they're going to need their powers." Grams said as Piper rolled her eyes. It's bad enough Grams fed this crap when she was alive and now that she's dead, she is worse.

########

"So…?" Dean asked from his crouching position next to his Car, while Ash the Mechanic studied the scratch like an Einstein's equation.

"So…" Ash replied him as Dean stood up.

"Can you fix it?" Dean asked as Ash raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I fix it? What do you think huh? I'm sure I'm not wearing this tag for no reason." Ash said indicating to his tag that says 'Mechanic' on his overall but Dean steel look made him rephrase his answer. "Yes, I can fix it. Come and pick her up in an hour or so." Ash said with a flick of his ponytail.

"Alright!" Dean said looking pleased. "How much is it gonna cost me?"

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure we can fix a rate once you're satisfied with my handy work." Ash said as Dean nodded.

"Cool, I'll see you in a bit. Take good care of my baby." Dean said as Ash nodded.

"Don't worry, you're baby is in good hands." Ash said in a husky voice while smoothing the hood of the impala. Dean raised an eyebrow at the action but didn't comment on it instead he chose to walk away looking somewhat uncomfortable at the thought of leaving Ash and his car alone.

Dean only Hoped that Ash wouldn't do anything in his car - like having sex or some other displeasing activities - after all Ash had been his mechanic for a year now…so the trust is there…somewhere….but if Dean does find out that Ash has been goofing around with his baby, then…_"I'll swear to god, I'll break his face in.'_ Dean thought to himself as he made his way out of the garage.

It was bright sunny afternoon for a cold November day. Although you could still feel the chill in the air, it wasn't that bad. So jamming his I-phone headphones into his ears, he made his way home with _'Hot blooded by Foreigner _blasting into his ears. Dean as usual couldn't resist flaunting his boyish charm when he saw couple of hot girls at the signal, with a 100 dollar smile and wink, they were giggling and whispering to each other - and it didn't take long for Dean to cross the road to chat them up or before they ended up getting invitation to P3.

All the while, bright blue eyes studied the short blonde hair man from the distance, keeping a watch, ready to assist him when he needs his guardian angel.

#######

**Hopefully you'll Enjoyed the Beginning of this fic, trust me everyone will make an appearance from both series. If you got any queries or questions, let me know.**

**So don't forget to review ^_^**


	2. Stop, Hey what's that sound?

**Chapter 02 - Stop, Hey What's that Sound?**

_

* * *

_

_There's something happening here_  
_What it is ain't exactly clear_  
_There's a man with a gun over there_  
_Telling me I got to beware_  
_I think it's time we stop, children, what's that sound_  
_Everybody look what's going down_

_For What its Worth by Buffalo Springfield  
_

* * *

When Wyatt Matthew Halliwell returned to his shift from his break after the phone call to his mother, the first thing he noticed was the distance singing coming somewhere from down the hall. At the beginning he tried to ignore the singing, figuring it must be some kids singing but the longer he went ignoring the more annoying and off key the song became…so unable to ignore the song, Wyatt handed the patient's chart to his interns before making his way in the direction of the song.

It didn't take long for Wyatt to find the source of the singing - coming form a young man around same age a Sam, who he had seen around the hospital couple of times, wandering the halls like a lost child - singing a song, well mostly he kept on repeated the chorus on and on again, but what surprised the Halliwell was the fact he was singing in the mist of the Pharmacy where people are waiting to be called out to collect their medicine from the counter. Wyatt didn't know how these people could ignore the guy, since at every chorus his voice raised dramatically before dying down.

"STOP CHILDREN WHATS THAT SOUND, EVERYBODY LOOK WHAT'S GOING DOWN!" The brunette sang out loud as he sat between an old man and tattooed guy. "THERE IS A MAN WITH A GUN OVER THERE, TELLING ME I GOTTA BE AWARE, SO WE SAY STOP CHILDREN WHAT'S THAT SOUND, EVERYBODY LOOK WHAT'S GOING DOWNNNN!"

Unable to stand the off-key high volume scream, Wyatt called out to the man. "Excuse me!" However he was only heard by the old man and the tattooed guy but the one Wyatt want to hear kept singing his head off, while completely being oblivious to his presence. So, with a shake of his head, Wyatt approached the guy, standing directly in front of him.

"Excuse me, hello…?" Wyatt said as the guy stopped singing to look up at Wyatt with his bright emerald eyes. "Can you keep it down please? There are sick patients around these wards." In return the guy glanced towards the two people sitting next to him before looking up to meet Wyatt's blue eyes.

"Are you speaking to me?" The guy asked as Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, I'll appreciate it if you can keep it down." Wyatt said as the guy's eyes widened, while the tattooed guy and the old man exchanged glance between each other. The Guy on the other hand looked at Wyatt as if he had seen a ghost. "Thank you." Wyatt replied back as the guy shot up in his seat as Wyatt took few feats back.

"Are you serious?" The guy asked looking extremely surprised and happy as Wyatt looked confused.

"Yes, I'm serious." Wyatt snapped back as he glanced towards the old man. He looked at them as if they have gone nuts.

"Are you alright?" The tattooed guy asked as Wyatt nodded, before glancing towards the guy standing before him, just as a nurse called out a name.

"I think you've been working too hard sonny." The old man said getting up to leave with his wife, as Wyatt watched them go before turning around to face the guy before him….only, he was gone as well.

"Where did he go?" Wyatt asked the tattooed guy, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, probably gone to get his medicine I guess." The man replied back with a shrug as Wyatt shook his head and walked away.

############

Sam dropped his head into the piles of books he had been reading for the past hour in defeat. His eyes are heavy, itchy & tired while his mind….well, its dead and he has no idea what he's looking for….The case was simple. The guy he was representing was charged with the murder of his wife and children, and so far there is strong evidence against him - from eye witnesses' claim to CCTV footage of him leaving the house covered in blood with a butcher knife. But Sam as his defense attorney also have verified evidences to confirm that his client wasn't anywhere around the crime scene at the time of the murder. Only his evidence wasn't strong enough to prove his client's innocence - and if his Client was to be convicted of this murder, then he is likely to spend rest of his life behind the bars.

"_What am I going to do?"_ Sam thought to himself as he slammed the law books close - it was a first case and he really wants to get it right, even if it's just casework for his degree. Sam doesn't know what he will do if this was a real case, he'll probably go crazy. Tomorrow the teacher is to post the forensic note on the database, so the students can use that to have a better judgment of it - but that doesn't mean he can put the case on hold, he still needs to write down how the case is going, the arguments, he as the defense lawyer needs to prove that he can sway the juries to his side, and deal with the witness…yadda, yadda, yadda.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, Sam groaned out. He had nearly spent four hours in front of the computer since Dean left to fix his impala; at this rate he knew he's going to need glasses. Leaning back on his chair with a wide yawn, he stretched his stiff and tired body before pulling himself up to his feet to make his way downstairs in search for more coffee - grabbing the mug on his way out.

When he reached the landing he found Dean comfortably sitting in the dinning table, stuffing his face with Pie - a content smile, well actually its more than a content smile, he looked as if he was about to have a orgasm, so clearly want to avoid that mental image, Sam cleared his throat, snapping Dean out of his trance as the middle Halliwell snapped open his eyes to confront his young brother standing with a mug in hand.

"Enjoying your pie?" Sam asked as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"As always!" Dean mumbled back through mouthful of cherry pie.

"Where's Mom?" Sam shouted out the moment he entered the kitchen to find it empty. Sam heard a reply but it was somewhat muddled. "What?" Sam shouted back as he filled his mug with hot cup of coffee again.

"I said I don't know." Dean shouted from the dinning table as Sam grabbed a Muffin on his way out to find his brother licking his finger and the plate.

"Dude, that's gross!" Sam commented at the sight of Dean licking the plate – only this encouraged the middle Halliwell to swish his tongue on the plate again in front of Sam. "I gotta tell Mom to wash that thing with bleach, who knows where your mouth had been."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Don't make me shoot you." Dean said grabbing his gun from his holster inside his jacket.

"Yeah, well don't make me sue you." Sam commented back as Dean shook his head, while he cocked his gun before pointing at Sam, whose eyes widened at the action. "MOM!" Sam shouted startling Dean, causing him to drop his gun on the table and BHAM! Sam dropped to the ground instinctively.

The gunfire echoed around the house like a bomb blast as the flower vase on the foyer table exploded. For few seconds neither of them moved or dared to breathe as they soaked in of what just happened. Sam wide terrified eyes traveled from the shattered vase to his horrified looking brother - who looked visibly pale at what just happened.

"You pointed a loaded gun at me?" Sam shouted as Dean opened his mouth several times like a gold fish but before he can answer, they heard the stairs creak and their mother rushed down the stairs.

Piper on the other hand, rushed down the stairs like they were on fire, hands ready to blast whatever that's attacking her boys….only there was no one.

"Where's the fire?" Piper asked looking from one son to another before looking towards the shattered vase. "What happened?"

"Your son pointed a loaded gun at me that what just happened." Sam bitched to his mother as Dean gulped at the sight of his mother's eyes widening at the news.

"WHAT?" Piper exploded at her son, who held his hand up in defense.

"It was a joke, I didn't even have the mags in there Mom," Dean said holding his hand up in a surrender position.

"Yeah, the invisible mags nearly took my head off and shattered the vase." Sam said folding his arms in his chest but Piper's yelling masked his sarcastic comment.

"A JOKE? Dean! You could've seriously injured you brother or worse killed him." Piper shouted as Dean looked upset - at this sight, even Sam felt bad for Dean. "How many times have I told you not to bring that gun into this house? Huh? Answer me!"

"Many times Ma'am." Dean said in a quiet voice as he avoided meeting Piper's eyes in shame and embarrassment. Which made Sam feel even worse for getting his big brother in trouble – after all come on, they're not twelve – Dean is freaking 26.

"Mom, it's alright, it was an accident." Sam said to his mother as Piper exhaled at the sight of her middle child looking like an innocent kid again - this is why she doesn't want to unbind their powers, they're still innocent without the responsibility of saving the world weighing down on their shoulders. They may have grown up and got respectable jobs with enough responsibilities, but still dealing with Supernatural forces is something even a normal human cannot comprehend without loosing their innocence.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to yell." Piper apologized as Dean got to his feet.

"No Ma'am it's my fault." Dean said firmly as he pocketed his gun and apologized to Sam before making his way to the living room without another word look towards Sam and Piper.

At this sight, the eldest Charmed one felt bad beyond comparison. She looked at her youngest, who equally mirrored her guilty expression…she knew she was harsh but If she cant deal with them facing mortal dangers, how on earth is she going to step back and watch them face supernatural threats because end of the day, they're still her babies.

"I'll go and speak to him." Sam said to his mother as Piper gave a nod before disappearing into the kitchen, knowing the best way to make it up to her son. Bake him his favorite Apple Pie! After all, when Dean was young he would often get himself in trouble, purely for getting Piper's _I'm sorry_ Apple pie – which she would bake after yelling at him. It was a small trick of his only Wyatt and Sam knows about – even though Sam had squealed on his brother time to time about this little trick.

#######

That night, the dinner went smoothly for everyone. Wyatt was over with his girlfriend Ruby – who he had been seeing for three weeks now - Sam had invited Jessica over – his college sweetheart - while Dean was with Cameron – Hopefully soon to be fiancée.

It was a perfect family dinner, Piper couldn't have asked for more - After all with Dean's background with girls, Piper always wondered and doubted if he would ever going to settle down with one girl - that kid was born womanizer. There are days where she felt so bad for the girls Dean left hanging, that she had rung them up to Apologize on behalf of her son, but then again she shouldn't really be surprised - after all he had Wyatt for his big brother, the biggest womanizer Piper had ever seen, even at the tender age of 12, Wyatt left girls crying after him, so no wonder Dean picked himself after his big brother. Sam on the other hand, he is a sweet kid who has more consideration for women than his two big brothers, Piper figured it must got something to do with him spending time with her than his two brothers.

Piper's eyes swept around the table to find - Wyatt was telling Leo about the latest Medicine and treatments that are available to the patients and since Leo being a world war two medic - he finds it very fascinating when he learns about the latest procedures - however this talk was overtaken by Dean, who started talking about cars – no surprise there.

Sam, on the other hand was entertaining the girls by explaining to them about his case, asking them what their defense would be if they were in his shoes, as pretty much all the girls convicted his client being guilty - only Cameron being a Nurse, exaggerated more on the forensic evidence and how that could play a major part in the case in persuading the juries to see from his point of view.

"I think your defense is weak honey." Jessica said with a fond smile, while Sam rolled his eyes.

"I know but I'm dreading this forensic evidence." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Why are you worried? Just find out the answer from your friends." Ruby said with a shrug.

"If only things were that simple." Sam replied back. "Everyone is given a different case and the teacher is not looking at the end results but our ability to defend our clients and find the answers others would miss or find other means of defending our clients."

"So basically just lie your ass off." Ruby said pointing her forkful of carrots at Sam as Jessica and Cameron nodded – this only made Sam roll his eyes.

By the time dessert came out, Dean was grinning like a happy child – Leo immediately knew Dean had gotten himself into trouble again when he saw the big piece of Apple pie piled into his son' plate with glazed fruits and cream.

"Hey, how come I've got only small slice?" Wyatt protested at the sight of his small slice before glancing towards Dean – who only grinned as he helped himself to his pie.

"Sweetie, there's more in the kitchen, just help yourself." Piper said sitting down on the table as Wyatt fumed under his breath.

"Yeah, help yourself." Dean said waving his forkful of glazed fruits at Wyatt before stuffing it into his mouth.

"Shit!" Sam hissed as everyone turned around to find the young Halliwell place his empty dessert plate on the table, before standing up to show everyone his lap full of Pie. "Great!" Sam mumbled gingerly brushing the pie off his shirt and back on the plate, being careful not to rub the stain into his shirt. "I'm sorry Mom." Sam apologized as Piper shook it off.

"It's alright honey don't worry about it." Piper said to her youngest. "Just get yourself changed; there should be some spare shirts in your closet from your last stay over."

"Thanks mom." Sam said making his way upstairs, removing his buttons on the way.

"Make sure you don't put that shirt with other whites." Piper's voice called out as Sam smiled to himself.

"I won't." Sam called out as he made his way into his room. Like his mother said, Sam found spare shirt in his closet, so grabbing the dark green shirt; he made his way to the bathroom to wash off and to change. It wasn't often Sam gets to see his brother together, one or another always tend to be busy to make it to the family things – its mostly Wyatt than Dean since being a doctor, he gets called away a lot than his brother Dean and Sam missed spending time with his brothers but he's never going to say that or Dean is going to call him some more girl names and make fun of him as usual – What's worse he tells his working buddies about it too. There are times when Sam felt the urge to sue Dean's ass or come up with a plan to get his brother fired. Wyatt – he doesn't care, he is too busy, he simply nods to whatever Sam asks and then forgets about it, so Wyatt is not that much of a reliable factor – since the blonde Halliwell is more preoccupied with his patients and his love life, he could barely squeeze anytime for his brothers.

Sam doesn't really mind anymore, he did in the beginning when Dean and Wyatt got a fulltime jobs and moved out of the house, where they would often promise to come and visit him and such but over the years they have drifted apart more than Sam realized – they simply weren't close as they were when they were kids. Taking a quick glance at the mirror - where in his reflection the green shirt made his eyes stand out more – he made his way to the door, however before he can open it, he felt a light hum…its was more like a vibration coming from the ceiling, a soft and gentle hum that paused the youngest witch in his tracks. For a minute he was confused in regards to the sound but then he realized that humming is coming from the attic…but what could possible make the entire ceiling vibrate or hum…after all the attic had always stayed locked since they were kids.

Sam brushed the thought about the attic and made his way out, however as he turned around the hallway to head downstairs, he heard a noise of something falling down the stairs, this made him stop as he turned around just in time to see a toy truck fall down the stairs of the attic, its winded wheel still spinning in the air, in its hopeless attempt to move. For a second his mind was blank, it was clear that this object must've came from the attic, since he remember his dad putting all their toys away in the attic few years back – but far as he know, the truck was secured inside a box among other toys, so how did this come out – was someone in the attic? More specifically was the attic open?

##########

**HUGE THANKS TO ALL MY READERS. **

**LIKE TO SAY SPECIAL THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! : **_Celticmoongoddess87, Melindahalliwell, I-Love-Trunks1, Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, PapiEsteven, Sucker4WynChris, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, CelticWolfster & Faithfullover-01. _

**THANKS GUYS! Like I said You'll see everyone from the Show – Most interesting characters Lol, Castiel's Fan, don't worry, he's in the Next Chapter!**


	3. The youngest one are always the curious

**Chapter 03 – The Youngest One Are always the Curious One!**

_Previously on Charmingly Supernatural:_

_Sam brushed the thought about the attic aside and made his way out, however as he turned around the hallway to head downstairs, he heard a noise of something falling down the stairs, this made him stop as he turned around just in time to see a toy truck fall down the stairs of the attic, its winded wheel still spinning in the air, in its hopeless attempt to move. For a second his mind was blank, it was clear that this object must've came from the attic, since he remember his dad putting all their toys away in the attic few years back – but far as he know, the truck was secured inside a box among other toys, so how did this come out – was someone in the attic? More specifically was the attic open?_

_##########_

_**Now~~~**_

Sam was about to approach the stairs that led to the attic, when… "Sam!" A voice called out startling the young Halliwell as he turned around to find his girlfriend making her way over.

"Jess!" Sam smiled wrapping his arms around her waist to capture her lips in a smooth kiss, but eventually Jessica pulled away with smile.

"Jess, you ready?" Ruby's voice called out as Ruby's head peeked around the corner from the stairs.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Ruby rolled her eyes and disappeared around the corner.

"I gotta go; Sarah just called me, Dad's home, so you know what that means…" Jessica said looking apologetically towards her boyfriend.

"Oh, do you want me to give you a ride?" Sam asked as Jessica shook her head.

"No, your brother is giving me a ride on his way to the hospital." Jessica said taking Sam's hand in her before leading him downstairs.

"No, I can give you a ride. It's no problem." Sam insisted as Jessica smiled at him.

"Sam, it's alright. It's no point in you coming because Mom's probably going to be a wreck and I don't think you can do anything." Jessica said as they stopped in front of the door, where Sam could see Wyatt is already in his car. "I'm sorry baby. I'll see you tomorrow?" Jessica asked as Sam smiled and nodded but rolled his eyes towards the door when he heard his brother's impatient honk. "Alright, catch you later." Jessica said quickly pecking him on his lips before bidding Piper and Leo goodbye and with that she dashed out of the door. Sam waved his girlfriend goodbye with a smile as Wyatt reversed out into the road with one sharp turn and within seconds they're already disappeared around the corner.

Sam turned around to head back inside when his second eldest brother walked out of the house carrying a large foil swan. At this Sam couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the middle Halliwell.

"What?" Dean asked his brother as Sam shook his head to indicate he has nothing to say. "Come on honey let's go!" Dean called out to Cameron whose busying bidding Piper goodbye.

"What, you guys are taking off too?" Sam asked failing to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"If a job is worth doing it is worth doing well Sammy." Dean said as Sam looked taken back by his answer.

"Huh, What?" Sam asked clearly confused as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Work Sammy, Work." Dean muttered under his breath as he made his way down the stairs to his Impala, while Cameron came out to bid Sam goodbye with a hug.

"Good luck with your case studies. Bye." Cameron said with a kiss on the cheek as Sam thanked her. "Bye Piper." She waved before rushing off to get into the Impala. As Sam watched, Dean like his older brother reversed out of the driveway in one sharp movement and he was too disappeared around the corner within seconds.

Sam turned around just in time to see his mother' far away gaze, before she looked at him with a smile, which he returned it with his own before following her back inside the house.

###########

The Grandfather clock that been restored countless times by the sisters after countless demon attacks, stood in its respective place - the conservatory – as it chimed three times to indicate it's two in the morning. Although the house is plunged in darkness, the lighting that flashed outside with its raging thunder illuminated the house perfectly, creating silhouette of everything that's in the house, while the rain battered against the windows. The cold chill created by the raging storm trying its best to invade the warm house, only to be kept at bay by the walls of the Manor as all the occupants of the house were deep asleep in their blissful slumber, unaware of the storm outside.

But the house itself seem to be aware of the storm that raged outside, as it stood guard against the chilly weather, protecting its occupants inside from the darkness that loomed in the storm. Meanwhile inside the house, in one of the rooms, a figure was trashing around in its bed.

"_No, Dean!" Sam shouted trying to reach for his brother who screamed in pain, clawing the ground to root himself from getting dragged away into the darkness by the invisible creature that growled like an hungry animal. "Hang on Dean!" Sam shouted trying to reach his brother yet Sam's hand can't seem to reach Dean - who looked as if he had been ran over by a truck._

"_SAM!" Dean screamed in pain as Sam saw Dean's thighs and back being ripped into shreds by invisible force that. _

"_NO!" Sam cried as Dean continued screaming while he was mauled by the invisible creature. "WYATT, help us!" Sam called out looking around, only to find his eldest brother being lifted into the air like a puppet by cloud of black smoke. "NO!" Sam shouted at the sight of his suffocating brother who started bleeding through his nose and mouth. "Help, someone please Help us!" Sam shouted struggling to reach his brothers but it seems like he was trapped by something he can't see…"Please…" Sam pleaded at the sight of his brothers dying before his eyes. _

_However before Sam can call out for help again, a blinding light appeared before him - forcing him to shut his eyes. _

"_It's okay honey!" A soft voice said as Sam slowly opened his eyes to confront a figure looming over him. At first it was quite hard for him to make out the figure due to the illumination behind them but when the figure leaned in with an arm stretched out for Sam to take…he didn't know what to say._

"_Grandma?" Sam whispered at the sight of his grandmother smiling warm face but his brothers voices filled his senses again, filled with Pain that Sam couldn't ignore it. "Help them please!" Sam whispered as Patty looked at her grandchild._

"_Only you can help them." Patty said with a smile, as Sam looked confused._

"_I don't know how…" Sam hissed as Dean screamed in pain again, while Wyatt choked his name out._

"_The Attic sweetie, go to the attic. There you'll find the answers there, go to the attic." Patty said with a small sad smile before disappearing out of the existence, leaving the deadly darkness to claim his brothers, right before it came for him like a viscous cobra – its red slit eyes, its fangs accompanied with deadly snarl. _

"NO!" Sam shouted bolting right up on his bed, sweating and panting. Wide eyes and in fear, Sam looked frantically looked around his surrounding trying to understand where he was as It took a while for the young Halliwell to realize he was back at the Manor since everything around him was dark – complete dark that he believed for a second that the devilish darkness had indeed claimed him – however the flash of lighting and the rumbling of thunder snapped him back to reality as he remember that he was staying over at the Manor for the night due to the storm that started few minutes before he planned to drive back to OC.

Sam felt his heart beat slowly return to its regular beat as he sat in the dark listening to the pelting of the rain against the window, while the Lighting illuminated the room every once in a while, making him feel like he was in some sort of movie. Nevertheless he knew now that he's wide awake, he wont able to get back to sleep…at least not with the noise that's raging outside his window. Sam laid back on the bed, looking up at the dark ceiling that flashed blue every once in a while – the nightmare he had was so vivid that it felt so real...that it almost shook him to his core, but then his mind wandered to what his grandmother had said to him – _The Attic, you'll find the answers there_ – Much as he knew it was nothing but a dream, yet he couldn't shake of this odd feeling that what he dreamt is more than just a simple nightmare. Turning to his side to wrap his arms around the spare pillow, Sam closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep when a noise interrupted him.

At this Sam laid still listening to further noise but it sounded like it came from the attic. Immediately his heart began to beat faster at the thought of what could be lurking in the dark… _"Dude you're 23 and you're afraid of dark, what a sissy!"_ He could almost hear Dean's voice taunting him. "_If I were you, I'll be man enough to check it out."_ Something Wyatt is likely to say to him. So with a huge deep exhale of breath, Sam shoved his mattress aside to feel the night's chill air lick his bare feet and arms causing him to shiver.

Even though Sam wanted to crawl back into his warm cocoon of his bed, he knew that he gotta go and check out the attic – at least to put his mind to rest. The door opened with a creak that was masked by the thunder outside, so quickly and quietly as he can, Sam padded his way towards the attic stairs. Quickly turning to his left, he jabbed the switch to turn on the stairs light – only to his dismay nothing happened. The upstairs attic hallway still stayed plunged in darkness – although his heart beat only increased at this, he forced himself to climb the dark stairs, reminding himself that he's not a small kid to be afraid of the dark but he nearly jumped when another thunder echoed outside the house.

"_Geez!"_ Sam thought to himself as he turned around the corner of the stairs to confront the short hallway to the attic door, which looked very scary as he could not even make out the dark wooden door before him. Lightly praying to god – even though he wouldn't admit to anyone that he did – Sam hoped that his brothers were not playing some cruel joke on him – but then another thought struck him. What if it was a burglar – At this Sam marched right towards the door and twisted the doorknob, hoping for it to stay locked, only it opened.

Sam quickly and silently got in, his eyes scanning the attic where everything was nothing but a dim silhouette of objects. However Sam soon realized he was alone in the attic by the help of the flash of illuminations that lit the attic in its bright blue light. Sam with a shake of his head was about to head downstairs when his eyes caught a faint light illuminating some kind of book that sat in a pedestal. From where he stood he could tell that it was a huge book that sat directly under the window where the light is pouring on it, Without a much thought Sam approached the old volume in its pedestal.

When Sam reached the book, the first thing his eyes caught was the large red symbol which he recognized as the Triquetra – the symbol that represents the father, the son & the holy spirit – He only frowned at this as he opened the book, only to have his heart leap into his throat for a second, when he took in the first page.

"_The Book Of Shadows"_ Sam's mind took in the page before him.

Studying for a degree to be an attorney, Sam have done many researches in the past relating to innocents being burned at the stake for the crime of being a witch and its upmost known cases that every witches tend to have book of shadows in their possession. Although Sam would've likely to have panicked in any other situation, growing up with Dean and Wyatt, the young Halliwell wasn't fazed by the book before him – in fact he knew this was another prank by his brothers. What better way to get one over him than in a stormy night with a big book of so called '_Book of Shadows'_

"I know you guys are in here somewhere…?" Sam said out loud peering into the darkness but then changed his mind about his brothers being in the attic, instead another thought struck him. '_They must've rigged this place with night vision camera.' _Sam thought to himself, since his brothers have the tendency to record their pranks on camera and send it to humiliate Sam in public and earn cash at the same time. Sam always hated the 'America's funniest homemade videos' show. Far as Sam knew, he had featured on that show more than any one else.

"Very funny guys, out of all the pranks this is your upmost lame one." Sam said out loud for the camera – wherever they are rigged - to hear before grabbing bunch of pages to flip through them from back to front. "I mean what is this…? Book of shadows? Yeah, I'm really terrified. Where did you get it? E-Bay?" Sam said out loud as he came across the Belthazor page. "Hey check this out, this page looks almost like you Dean…If I squint hard enough." Sam said before flipping again as he reached the front page. "Ohhhh….a Spell to get powers!" Sam said in a mock surprised and shocked voice, because when his brothers watch this, he wants them to know its going to take a lot to scare him, than stupid small pranks like this. "I'm real excited about that; now let's see what happens when I read it out loud." Sam carried on with his mocking voice.

Sam snorted when he mentally read through the spell before him. "Sisters? I think it may need little tweaking, unless you guys had a surgery I don't know about." Sam said out loud before reading out the spell in a mystifying mocking voice. "Let's see….In this night and In this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we brothers three, We want the power, Damn Give us the power…..Ooh, Now I feel all tingly inside, Maybe now we can all ride our broomsticks together." Sam said with a mockery tone before slamming the volume shut. "Get a life guys." Sam said before walking out of the attic.

Meanwhile downstairs, the familiar chandelier danced with blue lights at the restoration of the brothers' powers and if the young Halliwell stayed bit longer, he would've seen the Triquetra in the front cover glow.

########

Dean stopped in middle of the sidewalk with a cup of hot coffee to turn around to find his partner standing in middle of the sidewalk, gazing at fluffy dog that's yipping away outside a store.

"Cas!" Dean called out with a groan before approaching the man in his awful trench coat. "Let's go we're late." Dean barked as Castiel Novak turned his intense gaze away from the dog and onto Dean, making the Halliwell very uncomfortable, since the way Castiel looks at everyone makes him feel as if that guy could see into people's soul.

"What purpose does this dog's owner have by tying this creature here?" Castiel asked Dean who rolled his eyes.

The guy had only been assigned to him as his partner for a week but to Dean it already felt like years. There is only few things he knew about Castiel and all of them gave him a pretty good idea of the lifestyle his partner had - which is Castiel Novak had been raised in a isolated place, completely different to the world he have been raised and right now that Castiel is a grown man, he's learning about life for the first time – Dean figured it mostly to do with his Jewish background, but with every confusion & curious looks accompanied by insane questions that drove Dean up the wall, the Halliwell doesn't know how long he can last around Castiel without shooting the guy in the head.

"Health Hazard, now move it!" Dean said walking away as Castiel fell into pace with him, but just as he was about to open his mouth to question Dean about his answer. "Save it Cas, We're already freakin late and if the chief screws at me, then it's your ass I'm gonna bust." Dean said getting into his car as Castiel frowned at Dean's comment, looking slightly worried, but it wasn't long before they were trapped in a traffic jam. "Great!" Dean hissed slamming his palm into the wheel as he gazed out of the window, trying to relax knowing loosing it isn't going to help anyone.

"Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked his partner who only glared at him before turning his gaze back at the traffic lights.

"Oh screw this!" Dean said grabbing the cherry from the side and slamming it on top of the car. At once the siren came to life, piercing the air with its high pitch wail as every car before Dean's moved sideways, as Dean stepped on the gas with a grin. "Now that's what I'm talkin about."

"Dean this is against the rules." Castiel said at the sight of the car whizzing down the street, while Dean cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Get Laid Cas!" Dean replied back with a cocky grin as he swerved the car, heading straight to the bureau head office, where their chief is waiting for them to report about the last night murder at golden gate park. So far the case goes, it's a female victim who had been stabbed to death by double edged knife in the chest and head, nothing is amiss, no sign of robbery, no links have been established with the previous victims who have died in a similar fashion – only those deaths occurred around 1990's, so whoever the killer is, they are copycat of a serial killer that's involved in numerous unsolved cases.

"Why do you keep on insisting that I get laid? You know we're not allowed to lie in during a job." Castiel said to his partner as Dean pulled up in front of the bureau, while attempting not to chuckle at Castiel' comment.

Yup Dean knew there was a reason he still hasn't shot Castiel' in the head, mainly because that guy is so full of innocence that it makes him look so dopey and makes him look smart and clever in front of their chief - except the ladies seem to dig the dopiness for somewhat stupid reasons. So wherever they go, Castiel gets extra attention to this stupidity yet he doesn't make a move. Dean even asked if Castiel was gay, at this his blue eyes widened in fear and told Dean off for talking Blasphemy. Dean even took the guy to in-house to introduce Cas to the world of sex, only that guy started preaching about how wrong it is and what their parents would think of, yadda, yadda, yadda and got them kicked out.

"Just get your ass in there!" Dean commented locking his vehicle as they made their way in. "And dude how many times have I told you? Ditch that freakin coat, its cramping my style." Dean said eyeing the beige trench coat, Cas often wears wherever he goes, but its such an eyesore that Dean can't even look at it straight without having the thoughts of setting it on fire.

################

Wyatt looked confused, more like stunned at the sight of the very crowded hospital. He had never seen the hospital looking this busy; he could see more patients than visitors running amok in the corridors. He also found people dressed in very old fashioned Victorian gear, all huddled in a corner talking amongst themselves and a guy in a pink bunny suit sitting on his own, holding his huge mascot head looking very depressed – which Wyatt did find it little odd but nevertheless its not uncommon for a people to end up in hospital in various getup after various incidents. Wyatt only wondered what could've happened in a Victorian party….after all Victorians are pretty much mellow.

"What's going on here? Why are so many patients out of their bed?" Wyatt asked Cameron, whose behind the Nurse desk. Cameron glanced at the corridor before looking towards Wyatt.

"One of the X-ray scan machine malfunctioned, so we only got one working at the minute, so most of them are waiting to take their scans." Cameron informed him handing him a chart of his patient. "The diagnosis of Mrs. Betty Parker is in."

"What is it?" Wyatt asked looking at the Charts. "Hmm… Pelvic Inflammatory disease." Wyatt said with a light frown as he flipped the page over to take in rest of the diagnosis. "Alright I want her to continue on her antibiotics for another two weeks along with this one. I also want you to get her partner tested for Chlamydia; possible scenario is that he's not aware that he's got it." Wyatt scribbled down the chart before handing it to Cameron, who with a nod and a smile left Wyatt to make his rounds.

As usual Wyatt made his way around the wards, checking up on his usual patients for any improvements on their health. Also dropping by to see his interns and their patients to see how they're doing as he had some cases – one of them fainted at the sight of blood and another one having a panic attack, he even had one of the patients passing out on his feet at the thought of dealing with a mutilated guy and his chain sawed leg that's hanging off from just a tiny fragment of his bone. However it wasn't until he reached the eighth floor – the ICU ward – he noticed the guy he saw yesterday in the Pharmacy - the one who sang a very off key and very annoying song – was sitting with a crying kid. As Wyatt walked towards them, it was clear that he was trying to comfort the crying kid, who looked around five.

"Hey it's everything alright here?" Wyatt asked the guy as both of them looked up. The kid lightly sniffed while the guy with the piercing emerald eyes gave him a nod.

"Yeah, the kid just found out some bad news." The guy said as Wyatt nodded crouching down to the kid's eye level.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Wyatt asked as the brunette man smiled.

"I don't want my parents to be sad." The kid sniffed as Wyatt gave the kid a fond smile. "They're upset because of me." At this Wyatt looked at the Brunette sitting next to the kid, who lightly shook his head to indicate that's not the case.

"What makes you think that?" Wyatt asked curious as the kid sniffed again.

"I said I'll get better but I only got bad and now they're crying because of me." The kid sniffed as Wyatt ruffled the kid's hair, at this action the brunette guy' looked little taken back.

""Do you wanna go and say goodbye to them?" The brunette said as the kid nodded. "Off you go then." The kid got off the chair and made his way down the empty corridor. He stopped in front of a door in far distance, before glancing back towards the boys. Wyatt saw the brunette guy gave an encouraging nod, with a return nod; the kid disappeared into the room.

"So is that your…?" Wyatt started looking at the guy who picked up on Wyatt's question.

"Oh no, I don't know the kid. Just found him crying his eyes out." The Guy replied back as Wyatt nodded. "So thought I'd cheer him up but it didn't go well as I would've liked."

"Why, what's wrong with that kid?" Wyatt asked standing up straight as the brunette got to his feet.

"I don't know. He wouldn't talk much." The brunette said with a shrug as Wyatt gave another nod. "Might if I walk with you?"

"Err, no, be my guest." Wyatt said with a small smile as the man gave him a nod.

"I'm Chris by the way." Chris said extending his hands carefully for Wyatt to shake it – however when Wyatt grabbed his hand in a firm grasp, Chris tried not to look alarmed, while Wyatt felt the tingling sensation that ran up his arms, causing him to shiver lightly.

####################

_**HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED.**__**Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter…next Chapter Chaos in the Hospital and strange things are happening at the FBI bureau. So Don't forget to review. :D It motivates me to update fast. ^_^**_


	4. He's got the Power!

**Chapter 04 – ****He's Got the Power!**

_**Hey Guys, sorry for the delay but had a freakin assignment to do and thankfully I managed to finish on time and hand it in today – Hooray – I also like to apologise for not thanking my chapter two reviewers, I just realised I didn't do that – so they will be credited in the bottom :D **_

_**Also I apologise for the Chapter being short, but I wanted to give you something to feast on, rather than leaving you guys dry and hungry ^^) The Next Chapter would be long, I promise. **__**So right now, I'm gonna shut up and let you all read. **_

_**[A/N: Sorry HAD to REPOST the chapter due to numerous mistakes that I've noticed, lol. This time it sounds much better lol.]**_

_

* * *

_

_I've got the power hey yeah heh  
I've got the power  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah  
I've got the power  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah  
Gettin' kinda heavy_

_I got the Power by SNAP_

* * *

The bobble dog's head wobbled up and down solemnly as Castiel's curious gaze fixated at the nodding plastic toy that sat on the chief's desk. One thing Dean regrets about looking smart and clever in front of his chief is that he gets the heat when things go wrong, while Castiel has the tenancy to get away with it. Dean took a quick glance at Castiel, who barely moved except for the times to touch the plastic dog's head before returning to study it like a priceless artifact – as if he was mentally seeping in all the knowledge that the bobble dog has to offer.

"Well Halliwell?" Chief barked at Dean, who in return gave him a very uncomfortable grin as Dean ran his index finger inside his collar to loosen his shirt when he felt the heat rise under the intense glare from the chief. "It was your job wasn't it? Now we're missing a serious piece of evidence relating to the crime scene."

In response, Dean only gave sideways glare at Castiel but the trench coat goof ball kept his eyes firmly on the toy, his head tilted sideways oblivious to yelling that is taking place before him. Dean should've known not to trust Castiel to finish the job properly and now, they've lost the crime scene weapon (knife) and no one has damn clue of where the hell it has gone. Much as Dean wanted to thump Castiel right there for his…well stupidity or carelessness, Dean knew he's partly to blame, he should've stayed to ensure the crime scene was properly seen away.

"You have 72 hours to find that evidence Halliwell or it's your job on the line." The Chief barked as Dean's eyes widened.

"B-b-but…" Dean stuttered gesturing his hands towards Castiel but the Chief shook it off.

"No butts Halliwell. You were in charge, not Castiel, so it's your responsibility to find it." The chief said as Castiel smiled at Dean. "Now both of you get out of my office, I'm sick of your faces." Dean as always cleared his throat, corrected his coat and with one glance and a nod, he got up and left the office, mumbling something under his breath.

Castiel who felt Dean leave the room, quickly scrambled to his feet and with a nod towards the chief, he rushed out to find Dean – who, was making his way directly to the water cooler.

"Dean…" Castiel called out catching up to the fuming federal agent, only for Dean to stop abruptly in his pace and turn around to face his partner causing Castiel to bump into Dean and bash heads.

"Shit Cas!" Dean hissed holding his forehead. "Personal Space!" Dean barked when Castiel didnt make any movement to step back. Castiel reluctantly stepped back, apologising to Dean. "Alright you better pray to god that we find the evidence or it's your ass I'm gonna bust." Dean hissed pointed at Castiel, clearly frustrated and pissed.

Castiel opened his mouth several times but clam it down under Dean's intense glare, clearly deciding it wasn't a best time to question Dean.

Dean with another shake of his head marched up to the cooler - filling himself with a cup of cold drink - which he drained it in one gulp like whisky shot before pointing his fist at Castiel, while crushing the paper cup in the process. "Seriously dude, how many times have I told you, when you're sending evidence in for forensic analysis, make sure everything was counted for…? Huh, where the hell did you go?"

"I was needed somewhere else." Castiel replied back without batting an eye.

"Where…?" Dean asked his blue eyed partner, who simply stood there like a statue, looking at the cooler rather than meeting his eyes. "Cas, answer me! Where else could you possibly be needed other than your job?"

"It is not your concern Dean." Castiel replied back coolly. At this, Dean's eyes widened dramatically.

"You know what? That's it. I can handle your dopey questions and your friggin puppy eyes look but I swear to god Cas, if my…" Dean hissed marching up to Castiel, only to stop himself when he saw their chief marching right towards.

"Halliwell, what you still doing here?" The Chief barked at them as Dean's face went red beet. "I thought I'd send you to look for my evidence."

"We're just about to leave." Dean said with a small nervous chuckle and a smile.

"Then move it!" He barked causing Dean to lightly flinch while Castiel stood like a frozen statue without batting an eye.

"Come on Cas, let's go!" Dean said through his clenched teeth before turning around to make his way out, only stopped when he noticed that Castiel wasnt following him. he turned around to find Castiel talking to the chief, with confusion and raised eyebrow, Dean approached them.

"Well done Castiel, on the robbery case last Saturday night." The Chief said patting Castiel on his shoulder with a smile, before glancing back to look towards Dean. "You could take a page or two out of this man here; you probably might learn something useful." With that comment the chief walked away.

Dean on the other hand, looked as if he was ready to shoot someone. Not only his face went red at the sight of his colleagues laughing - at hearing this comment - but also his anger reached its peak. Where is his praise? He was there, he broke in through the back to get to the hostages - only Castiel somehow managed to get in through the front door and knock the guys out, otherwise Dean would've gotten to them – nevertheless HE was THERE!

If Dean was a cartoon character, Castiel would've witnessed the jets of hot air shooting out of Dean's ears. Beyond pissed off for not only getting blamed for the missing evidence but also not being credited for his work, Dean took a step towards Castiel, with his fingers raised in anger only – something else happened. Screams from his colleagues filled the air as every computer, light bulbs and the double glass doors as well as the windows exploded like a huge bomb blast - throwing those nearby the window and doors (including Dean) across the room, while others taken to the floor to protect themselves from the flying shards of glasses – however Castiel on the other hand just simply stood there unaffected by the explosion around him.

############

"Stop moving." Wyatt snapped at Dean as he finished the stitches on the large gash above his brother's left eyebrow.

"Yeah, well then stop sticking freakin needles into my skin." Dean mumbled as Wyatt bandaged the stitches with an eye roll. "You look more like a hell's torturer than a freakin doctor with that scalpel and needle. Ow, watch it." Dean hissed at Wyatt smirked at him but continued to administer his brother's wounds, while Cameron smiled at the brother's interaction.

"Tell me again how this happened." Wyatt asked again as Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you listening? Did you leave your hearing aid at home or something?" Dean asked as Cameron folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. At this Dean groaned out, his shoulder slumping like a little kid. "Like I said, those douche bags think the explosion might've happened cause of massive electric surge in the main power point, so they have people down there checking the place out."

Wyatt took out a syringe and tested it while Dean's eyes widened at the sight.

"Dude, you're not sticking that thing in me." Dean said leaning away from his brother, who gave a stern glare.

"Come on, stop being a kid. Roll up your sleeve." Wyatt replied back pushing Dean's sleeves up above his bandaged arm.

"This shot should help you." Cameron said as Dean shook his head.

"Nooo thanks! Just because you guys get your fix by sticking needles down every tom, dick and harry, doesn't mean I wanna be part of it." Dean said holding his hand up in a surrendering position. Instead to answering, Cameron firmly grabbed Dean's arm and pulled his sleeve up, while Wyatt rubbed a spot with wet cotton – the smell of it tickled Dean's noise, causing his eyes to prickle.

"Now Man up." Cameron said to her boyfriend as Wyatt injected the syringe into his brother's arm.

"Son of B…" Dean swallowed the rest of the words under his brother's stern glare.

"Alright, I'm gonna prescribe you with some painkillers and some antibiotics, come back in a week to get the stitches undone." Wyatt said as Dean got off the bed, barely listening to his brother. Cameron grabbed the tray and disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up. I'm hungry." Dean said his eyes lingering on a passing by nurse for a minute.

"I'm not finished." Wyatt said as Dean groaned out again.

"Yeah, I get it, painkillers for pain and antibiotics for….What's that's for?" Dean asked little confused as Wyatt exhaled deeply.

"They're to help you fight off any infections you might get." Wyatt said as Dean gave a little nod. "Now, I want you to stop cocking those eyebrows of yours, unless you wanna another set of stitches right up there." At this Dean let out a low growl at back of his throat, before snatching his prescription off his brothers fingers.

"Cheers."

"You're welcome." Wyatt replied back as Dean looked around to find Castiel sitting with a guy. Both seem to be drowned in a quiet conversation; Dean could see the solemnity in Castiel's eyes as the guy spoke to him. "They seem to be hitting off very well." Wyatt said as he caught Chris and Dean's partner drowned in their conversation.

"Yeah well, as long as they don't paint each other's nails and braid their hair, it's cool with me." Dean mumbled walking away from his brother towards the toilet.

Wyatt shook his head at the sight of his mumbling brother walking away, before making his way towards Chris and Dean's partner Castiel.

########

Dean roughly pulled wads of paper towels from the dispenser to dry his hands off, before discarding the wards of wet ball into the plastic clear bag given in the toilet. His left arm felt damn sore, not just from the bandaged wound on his left forearm but also the place where his brother stuck the damn needle in. He flexed his arms few times to relax his aching muscles, while he stood in front of the mirror, taking in his rough look - where his stitches stood out like a sore thumb, his cut lip and the scratch marks on his face from the shards of flying glasses made him look as if he had been dragged through a valley of thorny rose. "_I hope it doesn't leave a scar."_ Dean thought to himself as he studied his face, his vanity clearly coming through at the sight of his rugged face.

Dean shoved the door open and stepped into the very brightly lit hospital corridor that always made him think of death. The smell of medicine which he should've used to it by now tickled his senses, while the clean floor squeaked beneath his shoes. Exhaling deeply with a small head shake, he made his way back to the reception - only his attention was sidetracked by a busty blonde patient that stood reading the poster that was plastered on the wall. At this quirky grin appeared on Dean's face as he approached the girl, however before he could even reach her – the double doors in the front burst opened as paramedics rushed in with a bleeding guy in a stretcher.

"We're losing him." One of the paramedics shouted out as nurses and doctors rushed to the scene. Dean immediately stepped back to give way to the stretcher and the rush of people, however he saw the blonde chick hasn't moved from her place – she simply stood there, watching the incoming people without fear or worry of standing in the way of this dude from receiving his immediate medical attention.

"Hey!" Dean shouted out to the girl as the blonde looked towards him – just in time for Dean's eyes to widen at the sight of the stretcher and the paramedics pass through her like she was nothing but a mere fog. "What the hell…." Dean stared but trailed off as the woman looked at him curiously. On the other hand, Dean's mind had came to an halt abruptly that he stood there like a statue, his jaw lightly hanging open, his eyes unblinking, shock and confusion etched in his chiseled face.

The blonde approached the stunned FBI, who didn't move from his place nor did he look away. "Dean!" A voice shouted next to his ears causing Dean to jump, startling Cameron to back off, just as every overhead lights in that corridor exploded, showering them with sparks, while screams and shrieks echoed around the place.

#########

**Hope You ALL enjoyed that Chapter****…Ooh, looks like Dean's firepower is getting out of control, haha, XD Don't forget to review, the faster you guys review, the faster you motivate my muse to inspire me to write another Chapter.**

**So As always My Awesome Thanks goes to: **

**Chapter 2 Reviewers: **_Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Sucker4WynChris, I-Love-Trunks, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Melindahalliwell, Celticmoongoddess87, CelticWolfster, PapiEsteven, ChristopherWyatt & Faithfullover01_

_**CHAPTER 3 REVIEWERS: **__Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Melindahalliwell, I-Love-Trunks1, Shawna, CelticWolfster, Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Sucker4Wynchris, Manifestation of a storyteller, Faithfullover01, JadeAlmasy, PapiEsteven & tarapandaes. _

_**HUGE THANKS GUYS, Love reading your thoughts and opinion about the story. So keep them sending. ^_^**_


	5. Powers of Good & Light, Help us Fight!

**Chapter 05 – Forces Of Good & Light, Help us Fight!**

Sam pulled up at the curb in front of the Halliwell Manor with a sigh, it was really a tiring job to drive all the way back to San Francisco just to get his books but then again its his fault for forgetting them in the first place. Getting out of his car, he craned his neck sideways and stretched his tired body to release some tension from his stiff muscles, since last night he didn't get that much sleep – the storm kept him up and when he got back to his flat in Sacramento, he barely had a time to get to his lecturers, let alone get some rest. He only realized he had forgotten one of the books, when he received email from the library, asking him to return the book in time in order to avoid fine. He tried to renew the book so he could avoid travelling back to San Francisco but as luck would have it, someone already reserved the book - So this reduced his chance to renew the book for extended use.

'_Wow, what an amazing life I lead…'_ Sam thought to himself as he looked in both directions of the road before crossing it, to head up the stone steps of the Manor.

When Sam reached the stained colored panel door, he lifted his hand to knock but stopped himself he heard loud noises – More like yells and explosions, coming from inside, as if someone left the TV on a very loud volume, only the noises seemed more real along with the familiar voices among the chaotic noises.

"PIPER, WATCH OUT!" A voice shouted somewhere close to the door followed by a noise of china breaking.

"_Mom."_ Was the only word that echoed inside Sam's head as alarm bells blared inside his brain, while fear seeped into his system at the explosion sound the emanated from inside. Without giving it a much thought, Sam threw his weight against the door, breaking through the lock and stumbling into the house, just in time to see his mother lying sprawled on top of a broken foyer table. "MOM!" Sam shouted as he rushed to help her up, who looked surprised at the sight of her son.

"Sam? What you doing here?" Piper asked her son, utterly shocked and worried. For one thing, they were exposed but then again its not the first time they have been caught out by their kids, but Piper learnt little memory dust goes a long way. However what worried Piper most was the fact, that they have a demon in the same house as her powerless kid – a easy target for the demon.

"Little help here Piper." Paige's voice shouted from the sunroom, just in time for Sam to see a man crash into the sunroom with a loud growl.

"Stay here!" Piper said and for extra measure, she flicked her wrist as usual before running in her sister's direction, without giving a second glance towards her youngest kid. If she did, maybe she would've realized that Sam wasn't immobile as she thought he was under her powers, after all unbinding his powers also meant his status have upgraded from mortal to Witch.

Piper rushed zapped through the family's living room, towards the sunroom just in time for the demon to come crashing into the dinning table from the high levitated kick Phoebe issued on the demon's gut.

"Hurry up, I've got the spell." Phoebe shouted frantically waving her hand towards Piper, just as the eldest witch threw another freeze whammy on the demon and running in to join her sisters, while the demon fought through her freeze yet again. The youngest Halliwell on the other hand, felt as if he was hallucinating at the sight of the slow motion demon, as if the DVD was stuck and slowly moving by frame by frame.

Sam saw his Aunt Paige – who was supposed to be in Hawaii to his knowledge - throw a vial at the slow moving man in his sight, right before all three sisters began rhyming.

_We call upon the forces of good and light,  
__To help us fight this demon in our sight,  
__Hear us now the three sisters call,  
__Send him to hell where he shall fall._

Sam heard the chanting while witnessing the flames that rose around the screaming man in his sight.

"NO!" the demon screamed as the flames engulfed him before exploding outwards like a mini nuclear bomb blast - dust particles scattering everywhere as an aftermath of the vanquish.

Sam's brain couldn't process much more of what just happened, so instead of trying to make logic sense out of the scene, it took an easy way out and decided to shut down – sending Sam to the floor like a sack of potatoes in the process.

Piper who heard the loud thump walked out of the sunroom to find her son unconscious on the ground. Fear and worry erupting inside her, she rushed towards Sam – only before she can make it, Piper saw the air ripple before her and around Paige and Phoebe. Three blonde Demonatrix assassins came into view, right before grabbing the Charmed ones roughly by arms and shimmering out without giving the sisters a chance to react.

Soon as the three shimmered out of existence, the fourth assassin shimmered in, her blue eyes surveyed the place, just to ensure that there were no witness and to her surprise she found the youngest son of the eldest charmed one, passed out on the floor, the last person she was expecting to see…nevertheless, at the helpless position he was in, a victorious smile graced the assassin's face.

#########

Wyatt Halliwell made his way towards the doctor's lounge after completion of his usual routine rounds of his patients – as he expected, most of them all recovering very well from their illness, so there is nothing too serious to worry about but on his way to the lounge, he didn't miss the electricians, walking around the hospital in their blue overalls, checking the sockets here and there. After the incident of the electric surge and lights explosion, the chief had to call in the electricians, while Dean ranted about how everything was out to get him. He then ranted about Cas for a while before leaving with his partner in search of the missing evidence – presuming that a newbie CSI members must've stored it away without realizing where – but before Dean left, he made it clear that it was all Castiel's fault - which Wyatt found it funny, since Castiel didn't seem to protest against it nor did he agree with Dean. He just simply stood there starring at Dean's red face with a quizzical look on his face, sending his brother off the ledge, who walked away mumbling something under his breath with Castiel on his tail. Wyatt had to agree that the FBI guys have finally found someone who can keep up with his brother and keep him on his toes at work. Chris on the other hand seemed to have disappeared again. Wyatt had seen him around couple of times during his rounds hovering here and there, looking lost again but when he asked Chris who he was here for, the guy stated he was there for a closed one and didn't seem much keen on talking about it, so Wyatt didn't question him any further.

Wyatt reach the lounge and was about to step in when his cell blared from inside his pocket. Fishing it out of his jeans pocket, he found the caller ID flashing with '_Manor' _With a little curious look, he answered the phone.

"Hello…" Wyatt said speaking into the phone as his features dramatically changed into worry.

########

Dean loosed his tie lightly and once again glared at his blue eyed partner, who stood few feet ahead of him, going through another large box of evidence like him. After interrogating the CSI guys, both boys have resorted to alternative plan - the evidence vault – hoping to find a similar weapon to replace the missing one, although the plan have major plans like Castiel innocently pointed out, all Dean cared about was keeping his job.

"Dean, I do not think this is a wise idea." Castiel said glancing back at Dean, who growled at him.

"Oh yeah, why is that wise guy?" Dean asked sarcastically before scrunching his face in disgust at the sight of what seemed like a large piece of wrinkled skin – which was labeled as _Extract from the Victim. _– With an alarming look, he threw the package back into the box.

"For one, the replacement weapon will not contain the victim's blood nor the fingerprints of the culprit." Castiel replied back as Dean moved away from his box to approach the dusty shelves full of boxes.

"One problem at a time Cas." Dean said out loud for Castiel to hear, who in response only cocked his head towards the ceiling. "Man you think they would throw some of this old junk out?" Dean spoke out loud as he surveyed the rows and rows of boxes. However his loud voice masked the gentle rustle & flutter that ripped the silent air.

After what seemed like eternity, Dean groaned out in frustration before making his way back down towards Castiel, stopping here and there to look at the odd boxes that peeked his interest, well that was the case until his cell phone buzzed somewhere in his pocket. Putting the bagged evidence back into the dusty month eaten box he grabbed from some random shelf, Dean removed his gloves to answer his cell.

Dean left eyebrow arched at the sight of Wyatt's name flashing up on his caller ID - wondering what his brother is calling about, Dean punched the green button – obviously Wyatt hasn't done playing doctor with him yet.

"What?" Dean barked down the phone, only to frown at his brother's worried voice.

"_Where are you?_" Wyatt panicked voice sounded from the other side.

"At the FBI bureau." Dean replied back leaning back to glance past the metal isle in search for Castiel, only there was no sign of the blue eyed partner. "Why?" Dean asked with a little frown.

"_Get home soon as Possible, something is wrong."_ Wyatt voice sounded from the cell phone, as Dean took a stroll down the major evidence vault in search for his partner, however at this, Dean halted at his steps.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he heard tires screeching and Wyatt's swearing from the other side of the line. "Wyatt?" Dean called out feeling the little worry seep into his being.

"_I'm alright, listen get home NOW, Dad called, something is wrong, Mom and aunts are…"_ Wyatt voice said however the rest Dean didn't get the chance to listen, since he dropped his cell phone at the sight of a alien looking thing that stood before him with large abnormal pupils. The guy's entire body was covered in scales, with long nails and talons for feet. Dean's rational side of the brain told him, it must be a prank from one of the guys in the bureau. They must've hired a actor with realistic make up to scare the shit out of him – which seems to be working out great, even if he wouldn't openly admit it - but the menacing and deadly look told him otherwise.

"Dude, what kind of freakish costume party have you signed up to?" Dean asked just as the guy opened his mouth and screamed, revealing his two set of razor sharp teeth and the darting tongue that resembled somewhat a snake. "What the…" Dean whispered at the surreal sight before him, however when the guy - scratch that, the fulgy son of bitch – opened his mouth and spat at him, Dean followed his gut instincts and ducked.

The moment the green thing splattered across the shelves, the entire thing melted off before Dean's eyes.

"What the fuck…" Dean said out loud before looking towards the thing - who opened his mouth and roared. Taking as his signal, Dean turned and ran for the door, only he miscalculated the size of the evidence vault – since his wrong turn led him into another large corridor.

"That's just friggin great." Dean hissed before calling out for his partner. "Cas, where are you?" Dean called out turning around a corner of a isle, just as he heard a loud metal thump above his head, followed by a loud high pitch scream. Dean regretted taking the quick glance up at the metal shelves, since the thing stood on the top of the shelves, screeching its head off with its mouth wide open, while its killer saliva dripped down from its razor sharp teeth, melting everything that it touched. Then to Dean's utter horror, the thing stretched its hand – only at this movement, its skin stretched from behind, unfolding what seemed like a large bat wings.

"_You've gotta be fuckin kiddin me._" Dean thought to himself as the thing jumped into the air, swooping downwards for Dean – who dived to the ground without a second thought before rolling through the metal isle's gap on the bottom into the next isle. Getting up on his feet, he saw the thing come for him again. "Cas, if you can hear me, get the fuck outta here." Dean shouted turning left and right to avoid the creature that's flying near the ceiling to catch him like a prey.

"You can't run but you can't hide, Witch!" The thing shouted, which sounded more like gargling, however Dean picked up few words.

"_I ain__'t gonna be anyone's prey today…"_ Dean thought to himself as he turned around the corner, totally ignoring the fact of what was happening is beyond any logic – but then again the young FBI is dosed up on so much adrenaline and drugs from earlier session with his brother, right now he only cared about getting away from that thing. The creature screeched again as it made another attempt to grab Dean, only this time he was prepared. The middle Halliwell dropped to the ground and rolled, grabbing his gun in the process as he aimed at the incoming target before letting his hot bullet lose right on the creature's head.

The creature which wasn't expecting this, felt the full three blows of the mortal weapon striking through its brain, sending it reeling back from the pain. Dean watched the thing fly in ziz-zag as it crashed into both sides of the evidence shelves, sending both sides tumbling like dominos. However it didn't take long for Dean to figure out, his shots only pissed the thing off even more, especially the way it stood up and screamed at the Halliwell before shooting jets of its acidic spit at him.

"_Great!"_ Dean thought to himself as it took off into the sky. Dean, without a second glance, took off down the nearest pathway that wasn't trashed with mountain of crashed evidence or upside down turned metal isle. "Oh come on!" Dean groaned out in frustration when he rounded into a dead end of a wall. The buzzing noise behind him indicated the creature arrival, quickly turning around he backed himself against the wall.

Dean could've swore the thing smirked at the sight of him being helpless, at this Dean pulled himself together. There is no way he is letting this fugly thing get him without a fight. Even if it's a dream, its one dream ass he is going to enjoy kicking, with that thought he aimed his gun and fired, one after another causing the creature to stumble back from the force of the bullet. However just as he was about to change his mags, the thing opened his mouth, the tongue shooting out like a elastic band as it latched itself around the gun like a frog capturing its fly.

"Argh!" Dean looked grossed out, trying to pull his gun free from the thing's tongue. "Let go of my baby!" Dean hissed trying to pull his favorite gun free, however he was forced to let go when he realized the gun was slowly melting away in his grasp. "Not my ebony!" Dean cried at the sight of his gun disappearing into the creature's gullet.

"You're going to pay for that!" The thing hissed menacingly as Dean gulped.

"Technically you gotta pay for the damages, but seeing you don't have a pants on, I'm gonna assume you haven't got your wallet with you today." Dean said with a nervous chuckle, but the creature only smiled evilly. "How about this, I'm not gonna press any charges on ya, if you get your skinny ass outta here right now."

"I don't think so!" The thing said cocking its head, which reminded him, strangely of Cas – At this a bulb went off in his head.

"Cas, don't do it." Dean shouted as the creature looked back, choosing that precise moment Dean made a run for it – only he was slammed back into the wall by the spin kick the creature delivered at the last second of his freedom. "Ooh…" Dean groaned out in pain, clutching his stomach where the strong knee of the creature collided.

Dean looked around him in his last attempt to defend himself but when he found nothing, he knew he was done, especially when the thing opened his mouth and spat out the green acidic spit – right that second, he wished he would just wake up right at home, before squeezing his eyes shut in fear.

#######

Meanwhile in the living room of the infamous Halliwell Manor.

"I really wish they didn't have to find out about their destiny like this." Leo said to his brother-in-law, who gave a sympathetic nod.

"But the elders said this is something they have to do." Coop the cupid said to his brother-in-law. "Just like each set of the Charmed ones offspring have their own destiny to lead."

"I don't know how they're going to take this." Leo said to the Cupid, who shrugged.

After all the only people in the Halliwell family with any magical abilities so far had been the sisters and Coop, but now with the sisters out of the scene, Coop can only do so much in a circumstances like this – it's the children that have the ability and destined powers to deal with this demonic supernatural realm. Cupid are lovers, not warriors, but in certain cases Coop have kicked few demons butt, just like Leo did when he was a white lighter – who were suppose to a pacific angels.

"That's why I'm here to help." Coop said to his brother-in-law, who gave a nod. Then again being a mortal, Leo can't perform any magic of his own to prove to the boys that they are indeed magical.

"What else did the elders say?" Leo asked as Coop shook his head.

"Not much, except they all must accept their destinies sooner than later." Coop said with a small frown. "It's the only way to win the rising war in the horizon." Coop trailed off when swirling orbs appeared in the foyer in form of crouching Dean, who had his eyes tightly shut with his hands up in front to protect himself of whatever that was coming at him.

Leo looked little surprised by the arrival of his second son, but then again the elders did say his sons powers have been unbounded by their youngest son, so revealing them to the magical world should be easier than he anticipated…hopefully. Dean on the other hand snapped his eyes open when he heard a door slam – only to his surprise he found himself crouching in middle of the foyer, facing the front door and his confused looking brother – who just walked in, only to pause in his steps as he took in Dean with a quizzical look.

Dean quickly got himself up and dusted his clothes, taking a quick glance around him, just to ensure that he wasn't imagining his surroundings – but this seemed more real than what just happened in the bureau….maybe he must've passed out or something from the drugs his brother pumped him with….but if that's the reason, how did he get home….maybe the drugs made him delusional and caused him amnesia.

'_Yeah now that doesn't make me sound like a nut job.'_ Dean thought to himself with a grin. It seemed like a huge relief to know that everything happened had been nothing but a figment of his imagination. He hasn't been to the evidence vault nor did the strange looking thing wreck the whole place, because if that's real then he sure has a place reserved in the Mental institution with his name on it. Boy he had to admit though, the drug did make it seem very real…so real, he can't seem to find his gun in his holster. "Ebony?" Dean questioned himself as he looked around the floor, incase he threw the gun away in his delusional state.

"What you looking for?" Wyatt asked just as Leo and Coop entered from the living room.

"My gun!" Dean said walking up the family living room to check under the couch while Coop and Leo exchanged a confused glance.

#########

While in the Underworld, somewhere in the deeper parts of the hell, sat a large mansion that overlooked the wasteland - situated on a small hill between Hell and Purgatory, in middle of the Abyss - this house is anything but ordinary by its appearance. The residents of this house had been banished to this ground by the warren witches, thousands of years ago (in human time) but to these residents they have resided in this place for centuries. After all the normal time does not apply in different realm, especially in Abyss where time cease to exist. The residents of this mansion have not always lived in this mansion, when they were first banished to this realm; it was nothing but a mere hut – the house they lived in before they were banished from the human world. But over the centuries they have managed to build it up, after finding a loop hole in their banishment. They found a way out of the Abyss and into the human world – however the banishment spell that was cast upon them was still powerful that they couldn't fully leave the place, only their spirit managed to penetrate the veil – this is mainly because of the warren line getting stronger with each generation.

Somewhere inside the large mansion, the candle lightly flickered in its table. Two figures were in the room, one sat behind the mahogany table in the plush chair and another stood before the table, both their faces were obscured by the darkness like rest of the house, however the light lit their figures enough to identify the one sitting behind the table as a man and the one standing as a woman.

"Well..?" The man in the shadows asked with a smooth, calm voice that caused the other one to shiver lightly.

"We captured the charmed ones." The woman said with a sinister smile.

"Well done!" The smooth voice replied back.

"And with added bonus, we have also captured the youngest offspring of the eldest Charmed one." She replied with an evil grin, at this the man leaned into the light to reveal his smooth pale, chiseled features.

"Now that's what earns you a gold star in the working place." Michael said with a sinister smile.

######

_**HUGE THANKS TO ALL MY READERS, sorry couldn't update soon but I'm Ill and the snow had drained my energy to write even though I had the story planned out in my head. So Hopefully the next Chapter should be up by this Friday, depends on how much energy and motivation I have ^_^**_

_**As Always my Special Thanks goes to those who reviewed: **__Wolfa Moon, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, I-Love-Trunks1, Deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Shawna, Melindahalliwell, JadeAlmasy, PapiEsteven, manifestation of a storyteller & Sucker4WynChris. _

_**To answer your questions guys, Chris and Castiel's nature will soon be revealed – but first the boys must find out about being witches….I can only wonder how Dean and Wyatt will react to that. Hehehe….Remember, being ill makes me less motivated – only your reviews help motivate me to write. **_


	6. Angels are Watching over You!

**Chapter 06 – Angels are Watching over You!**

**[A/N: Michael is played by Matt Cohen (Who played young John Winchester and the Arch Angel Michael in the SPN show)**

**_Previously on Charmingly Supernatural: _**

_"PIPER, WATCH OUT!"_

_"MOM!" Sam shouted as he rushed to help her up. _

_Piper saw the air ripple before her and around Paige and Phoebe. Three blonde Demonatrix assassins came into view, right before grabbing the Charmed ones roughly by arms and shimmering out without giving the sisters a chance to react._

___##~~##~~##~~##~~##_

_"What the fuck…" Dean said out loud before looking towards the thing - who opened his mouth and roared. Taking as his signal, Dean turned and ran for the door just as he heard a loud metal thump above his head, followed by a loud high pitch scream. _

_Dean regretted taking the quick glance up at the metal shelves, since the thing stood on the top of the shelves, screeching its head off with its mouth wide open, while its killer saliva dripped down from its razor sharp teeth, melting everything that it touched. Then to Dean's utter horror, the thing stretched its hand – only at this movement, its skin stretched from behind, unfolding what seemed like a large bat wings._

_"__You've gotta be fuckin kiddin me._" Dean thought to himself as the thing jumped into the air, swooping downwards for Dean – who dived to the ground without a second thought before rolling through the metal isle's gap on the bottom into the next isle. Getting up on his feet, he saw the thing come for him again.

_##~~##~~##~~##~~##_

_Well..?" The man in the shadows asked with a smooth, calm voice that caused the other one to shiver lightly. _

_"We captured the charmed ones." The woman said with a sinister smile._

_"Well done!" The smooth voice replied back._

_"And with added bonus, we have also captured the youngest offspring of the eldest Charmed one." She replied with an evil grin, at this the man leaned into the light to reveal his smooth pale, chiseled features._

_"Now that's what earns you a gold star in the working place." Michael said with a sinister smile._

_########  
**~~~Now~~~**_

The acidic blood of the Skin Demon splattered itself against the wall and the upturned metal isle on the floor as Castiel rammed his arc angel's blade to the hilt down the demon's head - that terrorized Dean earlier on – as the body incinerated to ashes the moment Castiel pulled his blade out of the crumbling skull with a look of displeasure on his face.

The blue eyed FBI/Angel wiped the green blood off in his beige trench coat, while he surveyed the large evidence vault around him - which now laid in shambles with melted pieces hanging off here and there. He knows if others were to witness this sight then Dean and him are surely to be in trouble…well it's mostly Dean, since being an Angel he does not have the need to work for anyone. Dean on the other hand, he has worked very hard to achieve this level of place in his life like every other mortal in this world, so it would be cruel to take that away from him, especially when he has done so much good with it.

Castiel looked at the place and wondered how he can put the place back in one piece without using much of his angelic grace in restoring it. After all he is not the warrior angel he was once used to be – not after he was demoted by Zachariah. Now Castiel is nothing but a simple angel of Thursday, helping those in need or those who seek the angel in that day, well that was until he was assigned to the Halliwell boys as their guardian angel. He does not understand why they were not given to the white lighters since that was how it has been done over the years. Whitelighters are pure souls regenerated into guardian angels by their Father to help the gifted people on earth, since the angels in creation does not have the full capacity to understand human emotions. Only a whitelighter has that ability to feel, this enables them to connect with their charges as one.

The blue eyed Angel was beyond surprised when he found out that he was given humans to watch over, since it had been centuries that Angels with status of seraphim, cherubim and above were allowed to interact with humans, mainly because unlike whitelighter and Elders, the angels of seraphim, cherubim's and archangels possess a very powerful form that mere humans sight cannot withstand without their eyes being blown out of their sockets. In order to avoid that, the angel must take on a vessel – a human with an image that is like of their own – if they wish to interact with humans. After all its well known fact that their 'Father' created the humans in his image, just like he had created the angels, so each angel have their unique characteristics possessed by an individual human, providing a connection with the angel and the human - in turn they become their vessel for that certain angel. However it was forbidden by their father to take a vessel on earth mostly because it has repercussions. One humans have the need to feed where as Angel don't – so the vessel is already suffers without the lack of food but its mostly forbidden because when a powerful angel possess a vessel, then the vessel/human tend to become mindless drooling mess.

Although Castiel knew he was the first cherubim to given humans to watch over, he didn't question why? He knew it must hold some importance especially if that order came directly from their father. So with help from Anna and Gabriel, Castiel found his vessel in the long bloodline of the Novak's – a single guy, barely scraping through in his job and close to having an emotional breakdown that could've lead to suicide, but thankfully Castiel managed to get hold of his vessel before it's perished.

Anna came up with the mortal background info and Gabriel did his little trick and before Castiel knew it, he was assigned to Dean as his partner. This worked out great since the angel can keep a close eye on Wyatt and Sam, while keeping even a closer eye on Dean. However what bothered Castiel at the current moment was the fact a vile creature of hell managed to get past his protective circle to find Dean here.

Castiel can sense the two eldest brothers were safely back home in the Manor, which was a huge relief to know, as it showed that Dean wasn't harmed but Castiel was more disturbed by the reading he is receiving on the youngest brother Sam. He is flickering in and out within his radar…the only way a person can fall of Castiel's radar is if that person does not exist within the realm of haven, earth and underworld. Castiel is not powerful enough to sense into Purgatory, Hell or the Abyss, mainly because they are very powerful realm for the simple cherubim to sense into without being close to that realm. Right that moment Castiel knew Sam was in trouble, especially if he is not appearing in his angelic senses.

"Wanna little help there bro?" Said a familiar voice as Castiel craned his neck to his left to find the Arch Angel Gabriel sitting on top of one of the metal Isle that's still left standing.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Castiel enquired as Gabriel dusted his hands and jumped the 15 feet isle, landing gracefully on the floor, before giving a devious smile at the angel before him.

One thing Castiel does not know was, despite the fact he was given the Halliwell brothers to watch over, Castiel was also unknowingly given to Gabriel to watch over by their 'Father' so the arch angel can guide the little angel when he needs help.

"Well from your damsel in distress signal, I figured you must've got yourself locked in a tower." Gabriel said as he surveyed the room. "So here is your knight in shining armor to rescue you."

"It is not I who needs saving." Castiel replied back worried as Gabriel nodded, popping in a gum, he conjured from thin air.

"That's right. From where I can sense little Sammy, he's the real damsel in distress right now." Gabriel replied back with a chuckle as worried frown appeared on Castiel's face.

"Where?"

"Let's just say it's a place where even a single feather from an angel like you can cost much more than your grace." Gabriel said with a serious tone as Castiel looked alarmed. "Relax pipsqueak, I was just kiddin." Gabriel said to the angel before him, who didn't look amused by the joke.

"Where is Sam?" Castiel asked his brother, who shrugged as he kicked few papers out of the way as he walked around the demolished vault. "I must go and save him."

"No, you don't." Gabriel said with a shake of his head. "Cassy I know you have grown fond of your humans but this is their destiny. Your macho Dean and nerdy Wyatt have to figure this one out for themselves. Of course you can give them a shove in the rightful direction, if you think you're ready to reveal your holiness to those narrow minded boneheads."

##########

Sam opened his eyes to a disorientated room that took few minutes to snap back together in piece to form the room he was in – which somehow turned out to be a huge study library. He noticed that he was sitting on a very large comfy armchair, facing a large mahogany table and another armchair – with rows and rows of books stacked neatly behind in the shelves. On the table sat a table lamp, few quills, an ink pot and a tray of crystal jar alcohol and two glasses. The fireplace in the middle, crackled with energy making the crystal china gleam.

The young Halliwell surveyed the room once again to ensure he wasn't dreaming, because the last thing he remembered was going home to get a book and witnessing this surreal thing – which could've been another dream. Maybe that's it, he's experiencing a dream within a dream because this room is something you would see in a murder mystery house, - and it seemed more like a plausible excuse to think it of as a dream than to think he saw whatever that was in the house. But then if this a dream, why does it feel so…real? Something told Sam that this was far from his ordinary dream, so with a question of where he was, Sam looked past the study into the open rooms on his left, only to his luck they were masked by so much darkness that he couldn't even make a silhouette of objects beyond the line of light. Even the fire couldn't seem to penetrate the darkness that loomed across the house.

"Good, you're awake." Said a calm voice that startled Sam, who jerked little in his seat as he turned around to find a man, enter the room with a smile. "You were out for quite some time."

"O-oh erm…where am I?" Sam asked cautiously as the guy walked into the room and leaned against the table, with his arms folded in his chest, while facing Sam with a smile that made Sam somewhat uneasy.

Sam took in his features in the gold light that outlined his smooth, chiseled face but it also revealed his cautious and calculating eyes that watched him with interest.

"My home." Michael said going around the table to pour some brandy into the glasses. "I don't think we have been properly introduced Sam. I'm Michael, Michael Storm, at your service." Michael said with a small bow as he handed the brandy glass to Sam.

"Ahm, thank you…wait, how do you know my name?" Sam asked watching Michael calmly swallow the golden liquid down, with his faraway gaze fixed on the window and the dark horizon beyond that.

"Oh, I know lot more than you think, Sam." Michael replied back setting his glass back down on the table before turning his attention fully back on Sam with a sinister smile. "A lot more than you know about you or your family."

#########

"Alright, I've heard enough of this!" Wyatt said taking few steps away from his father and Uncle, as they all stood in the infamous Attic, in front of the book of shadows. "Clearly you guys are not in your right state of mind."

"I second that." Dean said with a nod of his head, completely forgetting the event that took place earlier in the evidence vault, after all he still believes it to be a messed up hallucination. "I blame you for this you know." Dean nodded towards his brother.

"What? That's ridiculous." Wyatt snapped back.

"Yeah, well tell that to those drugs you've been pumping him with." Dean said as Coop exchanged a glance with Leo.

"I've haven't been pumped him with anything." Wyatt heatedly replied back.

"Then you should." Dean said walking away. "Clearly you've been neglecting to play doctor with dad."

"Boys, focus!" Leo called out as both boys stopped to look at their father.

"Dad, seriously go and get some rest." Wyatt replied back as Leo looked frustrated at his dumb kids.

"Alright, I want you boys to listen to me very clearly." Leo said to his sons, who exchanged a glance at each other before focusing their attention back on their father. "I know this isn't exactly how your mother and I wanted you guys to find out about your powers but we are running out of time here. You guys have to pull yourself together, it's the only way you guys are going to help your mom and aunts as well as Sam."

"Okay, help us understand one thing." Wyatt said to his father as Dean cut in.

"How exactly by us pretending to be the Macbeth witches is going to help mom and aunts?" Dean asked his father.

"And what does Sam gotta do with this?" Wyatt asked as Leo exhaled deeply.

"They were taken by demons, we don't know who…" Leo started but Wyatt cut him off.

"Not this again. Dad, Seriously, you're beginning to worry me." Wyatt said looking concerned.

"Boys, boys!" Coop called out holding his hand out to get his attention. "I know this all seems surreal but listen to your father with open-mind."

"Open mind? Are you guys trying to stitch us up or something?" Dean asked his eyes scanning the roof for hidden camera. "Did Sammy put you guys up to this?"

"Wait, this is a prank?" Wyatt asked looking around as Leo shook his head while Coop raised an eyebrow. "Haha, nice one dad, you almost made me believe that you've lost your marbles there."

"Come on Sammy, you gotta do better than this to get one over us." Dean called out as Leo buried his face in his left hand.

"Alright, next step, visual." Coop said hearting out from his place and hearting back in-between his nephews.

"What the…" Wyatt muttered glancing from Coop's previous position to his new one, before witnessing the sight of his brother's eyes rolling back into his socket and collapsing to the floor like a sack of potato, just as he felt his own brain shut down, following Dean to the floor on the tow.

"I guess that worked out better than we expected." Coop said glancing at his two passed out nephews with a grin.

##############

_**Hey Guys Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the previous Chapter. I don't know but possibility of the boys coming up with their own spell might be in the next Chapter lol. **_

_**As Always, thanks to those who are keeping up with this story but a SPECIAL thanks goes to my Awesome reviewers, whose review motivated me to write the next chapter in my sick state lol. **_

_**Thanks to: **__Tacobell, Manifestation of a storyteller, JadeAlmasy, Ladysteinbeck, Sucker4WynChris, Faithfullover01, PapiEsteven, Melindahalliwell &_

_I-love-trunks1__ – Hey, Michael the arch Angel may not show up in this book, but depends on how my muse goes on about it. _

_Shawna __– Lol I guess Sam fits the bill of young and damsel in distress XP just like gab put it. ^_^_

_Dark-supernatural-Angel __- Yup the weather is beyond freezing here, I got the house heating on as well as two additional small ones, lol, its bad. Plus I got a bad chest infection and cold. But Christmas is coming, so I'm trying to look cheerful. Hehe. _

_**So Guys Hopefully you all enjoyed this Chapter, let me know what you all thought. ^_^ remember I m sick and reviewers are great to know that I didn't waste my energy typing this up. ^^D **_


	7. Let the Magic Begin!

**Chapter 07– Let the Magic Begin!**

**_[A/N: I know, I know – I Apologise for the delay in the update but I just got better lol, so hopefully More faster updates will follow.]_**

**

* * *

**

_People think I'm insane because I am frowning all the time_  
_All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy_  
_Think I'll lose my mind if I don't find something to pacify_  
_Can you help me occupy my brain?_

_Paranoid by Black Sabbath_

* * *

"Déjà vu Much?" Piper asked her sister, who only groaned in response before calling out for her husband, who would normally appear in a heartbeat even if he was in another time era, but for some reason whatever magic that has them trapped also stopped Phoebe from getting in touch with Coop.

"Coop!" Phoebe shouted once again while Piper watched her youngest sister trying her best to orb out of her binds, only her face was turning red in pure concentration. Paige gasped for air and sighed in defeat when her head began throbbing in pain.

The young Witchlighter have tried to orb countless times but she couldn't even manage a flicker of orb around her. The situation wouldn't have seem alarming, if it wasn't for the fact that each of the sisters were tied to a large wooden pole with chopped green logs surrounding them in pile, ready to set alight.

Piper took in her surroundings again, she knew if Coop can't hear them then neither will…well, they don't have anyone else to contact, mainly because Paige is their Whitelighter and healer, Coop is the backup helper in case they need assistance here and there, Billie would sometimes help them out in few vanquishes, other than that the sisters never went out looking for trouble, since it usually comes looking for them.

The Charmed ones knew they were somewhere in the underworld but from their current position, its clear this part of the underworld they had never been to - for phoebe it reminded her of the wasteland but for Piper and Paige it seemed like a Sahara desert setting - everything above them swarmed in darkness for the sisters to make anything. Far as their eyes can see is an empty land of sand and they were imprisoned somewhere in the middle, circled by a mud baked wall that resembled somewhat the thick prison cells. The fire lanterns that were attached to the cell walls illuminated the circle for the sisters to see, while unknown light lit the vast landscape.

"Pheebs, give it up." Piper said to her sister who kept on hollering for her husband. "I don't think he can hear you sweetie." At this phoebe let out a deflated sigh and looked like a lost puppy.

"So how do you purpose we get out of this one?" Paige asked her sisters. In usual situation like this, they would likely to have a back-up or have some stupid demon around to let them loose but right now the state they are in – whatever that's coming through is sure to set them on fire. "Any ideas?"

"If I can only get my hands free…" Piper muttered trying to get her hands free like her sisters.

"Can't you orb?" Phoebe asked as Paige shook her head. "Can't you even get a flicker?"

"I've tired but the only thing I'm getting is migraine." Paige hissed out in frustration as she kicked one of the green logs away from her.

Phoebe looked around her pile of green woods beneath her feet when a thought entered her mind. Quickly going with her idea, she began rocking back and forth in her pole, jumping up and down like a crazy woman while her sisters watched her in confusion.

"Phoebe, what you doing?" Piper asked clearly confused by her sister's action, as if she was throwing a silent tantrum.

"I'm trying to loosen this pole from the ground." Phoebe said jumping up and down. "That way…"

"We can tilt the pole and free our hands." Paige said as Piper caught on with her sisters' train of thoughts.

"Good idea!" Piper said as the three sisters began rocking back and forth on their pole.

* * *

When Wyatt came around, the first thing he heard was his Uncle's voice.

"Calm down Dean." Coop's voice said as Wyatt slowly opened his eyes to find his terrified brother standing against the wall, holding a candlestick in front of him to defend himself against his uncle.

"No, you stay the hell away from me." Dean said pointing the candlestick at Coop. "You hear me, I swear to god, I ain't afraid to gank you with this."

"Dean, listen to us." Leo said as Dean looked from his father to his Uncle, before his eyes travelling to his brother, who was slowly getting back on his feet from the floor. Coop and Leo saw Dean's gaze on his brother, so they turned around just to find Wyatt fully on his feet, looking confused and stunned.

Dean using this distraction from his father and Uncle, dashed from his place to his brother's side, putting Wyatt before him as he hid behind his big brother. Normally Dean wouldn't do this since it interferes with his macho look, but come on when Dean gets spooked, everything goes out of the window and he's nothing but a scared little kid.

Coop turned around, just as Wyatt put his hand up front to stop his Uncle from approaching them, only to the boys surprise; their uncle was violently thrown back into the wall telekinetically as the cupid crashed into the built in cabinets full of herb bottles.

"Whoa!" Wyatt gasped, stunned at the action as Dean jumped few meters away from his brother.

"What the fuck?" Dean said looking alarmed. "What the fuck was that?" Dean rasped at his brother, who merely studied his hands in thunder shock.

"You alright?" Leo asked his brother-in-law, helping Coop to his feet, as the cupid shook his head to clear the blind spots that danced before his eyes. The cupid had to admit, the twice blessed power packed one hellva punch, even if Wyatt did it without any intention. Coop grimaced at the feeling which left him feeling as if his insides were still moving around from the Telekinetic shove he received to his body.

"You guys may wanna watch out how you wave your hands around." Coop warned to his nephews. "You can seriously hurt someone."

"I-I…" Wyatt trailed off, not knowing what to say…still unable to believe what just happened. Did he just…that's not possible.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Dean asked his stunned brother before him, looking as if he was ready to have a panic attack.

Wyatt saw the fear and panic that ran through the green eyes before him, not missing the looks he kept throwing towards the attic door, as if he was thinking of making a run for it.

"Boys relax." Leo said to his sons, causing Wyatt to swallow hard and Dean to make a mad dash for the door - only the cupid was ready for it, with a wave of his finger, he sent the table piled with books near the door, sliding across the floor to bar the exit for his second nephew.

"Shit!" Dean hissed skidding himself to stop at the sight of the table zooming itself in front of the door to bar his exist, only his shoes slipped on the varnished floorboard as he crashed to the floor like a small kid. His wild eyes darted between the table and back at the three adults in the room.

"Guys, I know you two are freaked out and confused but just let us explain." Leo said to his sons, using his Whitelighter skills to get them listening. Dean pulled himself to his feet while Wyatt dropped to the couch – apparently still stunned by what he just did.

"Okay, I'm listening." Dean said with a nod as Leo looked at the couch and gave a nod, indicating Dean to sit down – however at this, Dean's shifty eyes scanned the empty space in the couch, then it darted between his brother and his Uncle, looking at them as if they might sprout wings and attack him any second.

That's when it dawned on him – the thing that attacked, the scary fugly thing – was that a dream or real? If it was real then how did he get away? All of the sudden Dean felt sick that he wanted to do nothing better than empty his stomach on the floor…but being an adult, Dean kept his gullet in check, while he crunched his shirt in response, with a squeamish look.

"I'm good thanks!" Dean said with a small smile as his father gave him an understanding nod.

Leo can clearly tell his middle son was nervous – no scratch that, terrified, sums it up – by the way he kept fidgeting in his stance. So he decided to give them short but clear answers to get them through this without overloading their brains with too much info and scaring them off. However before Leo can start his explanation Wyatt cut in.

"How the hell did I do that?" Wyatt asked looking at his father before glancing down at his hand.

"Well that's telekinesis, one of your many powers you have as a Witch." Leo said to his son. "So do you Dean, you have powers similar to your brother but also unique ones."

For a second neither of them uttered a word, as they let their father's word slowly sink in. Leo threw a cautious glance towards his brother-in-law at the sight of his immobile sons, however before Leo can do anything, Wyatt and Dean snapped out of their trance and both began speaking simultaneously.

"Wait, wait, wait, I have powers?"

"Witch? What do you mean I'm a witch?"

"What about Sam? How can you be sure?

"Are you nuts? I can't be a witch."

"Boys…Boys…" Leo called out trying to get his sons attention, who have now started speaking to themselves.

"How is that even possible?"

"This is ridiculous, I must be hallucinating."

"I'm so doped up on drugs."

"BOYS…!" Leo shouted in his usual teacher voice that gets his class to pay attention to him in the magic school. "One at a time." Leo said in a calm voice. Although The Ex Elder knew they were wasting precious time by doing this, rather than looking for the sisters and Sam. He knew this is very important, the boys must understand their nature fully in order for them to help find the sisters and their brother, if not then not only are they at risk of putting themselves at danger but also risk failing to save others.

Leo turned his attention to his middle son, since he looked as if he was ready to bolt through the door any second. "Dean?" Leo called out as Dean looked at his father.

"You're insane, I can't be a witch?" Dean said with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Coop asked as Wyatt looked at his brother, who shrugged.

"I-I…I don't know maybe I ain't sporting a pair of breasts or warts on face…orr maybe that I'm a freakin guy." Dean exasperated as he waved his hand up and down.

"Witch is a common term used for both male and females with special abilities like you guys." Leo said to his son.

"And Witches with warts are very stereotyped figures that do not exist in true nature except in fairytales of course." Coop informed his nephew, causing Wyatt to frown at the information.

"But…I can't be a witch, that's just…freakin insane." Dean said as Leo sighed.

"Boys, you're from a long line of powerful witches. You were born with special and powerful gifts; it's in your blood. It's your destiny." Leo said as Dean and Wyatt, both arched their right eyebrows at that comment.

"Wait, what do you mean born with special gifts?" Wyatt asked his father.

"Special gifts. Powerful powers that enables you guys to help others." Coop said to his nephews.

"What kind of powers are we talking about here?" Wyatt asked somehow accepting the news better than Dean. "Why didn't we know about this before?"

"Because we felt that way we could protect you more." Leo answered vaguely, not really wanting to go into too much detail.

"Protect us? Protect us from what?" Wyatt asked while Dean eyes mirrored the question.

"Demons." Leo answered in one word, causing both boys to be alarmed at the sight. "Now you guys are grown up, you are powerful enough to deal with them."

"Yeah, you know what; I'm still not buying this crap!" Dean said with a shake of his head, as Leo exhaled deeply.

"I think it would be easier to show you guys, since we're running out of time here." Leo said to his sons, seeing neither of them is willing to accept the fact that they're witches without hard evidence…well mostly Dean than Wyatt, but then again the Cop always needs evidence to believe anything.

"Wait, wait, wait…you're not going to do another freaky disappearing act are ya?" Dean asked his uncle, who chuckled at the comment and shook his head.

"Then what?" Wyatt asked more curious than anything.

"Will you boys be more willing to help if I can prove that you two are witches?" Leo asked as Wyatt nodded while Dean looked somewhat like a cat that swallowed a pet mouse and got caught red handed.

"Alright, Wyatt since we know you have powers, let's try with Dean here." Leo said glancing from his eldest son to his middle, who, in return swallowed hard at the comment as he shifted his stance once again. "Dean, can you see the teddy bear over here?"

"Yeah…" Dean said licking his dry lips, as his eyes darted towards the old orange teddy bear that sat in the shelf then back at his calm father.

"Call for it." Leo said as Dean and Wyatt frowned at comment.

"What do you mean call for it?" Dean asked as Wyatt noticed how nervous his brother seemed, especially the way he shifted his stance from one leg to another.

"Stick your hand out and call for it." Leo repeated again as Dean rolled his eyes.

"What is this going to prove?" Dean said but firm look from his father made him do as he was told. "Bear…" Dean called out without a thought and to his and Wyatt's surprise, they both saw the stuffed toy disappear in swirling light and re-appear in Dean's outstretched hand.

"Whoa!" Wyatt said at the sight of his brother holding the stuffed bear. Dean on the other hand felt the darkness consume him once again; as Wyatt saw the green eyes roll back into the socket and Dean, collapse to the ground with a loud thump like a log.

"He sure does that a lot doesn't he?" Coop said folding his arms in his chest while Wyatt nodded with a look of surprise.

* * *

"Dude, You're nuts!" Sam said as Michael chuckled at the young offspring of the Charmed one, only Sam noticed the chuckle have turned into somewhat more sinister – the menacing look that's given against the fire light seem to send cold shivers along Sam's spine, causing every small hair in his body to stand up.

Sam feared and wondered if he was dealing with a psycho or…a serial killer, worse both – because only psycho serial killers tend to have a demeanor that changes every few minutes, like a hormonal pregnant woman.

"I think it's time I leave…" Sam said getting up to his feet with a small smile and nod, while Michael returned it with his own calm smile and a small nod.

"Couldn't agree more…" Michael said glancing towards the darkness. Sam followed his gaze just in time to see movements beyond the darkness that slowly crept towards the light.

For a second Sam thought it was people that were creeping in from the shadows, however when he saw the dark mass that stretched towards him like a cobra in the light, he had to double take as he backed himself against the curtains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Michael said with a raise of his glass. "This way is much better than what lies behind that curtain. Take a look." With a simple gesture of his fingers, the curtains were swept apart in a blast of wind, revealing the closed glass doors to the balcony.

"_What the hell…"_ Sam thought as the huge glass doors swung open to the small balcony, engulfing the entire mansion in horrifying pain filled screams. Sam's eyes widened not only at the sight of molten lava that's flowing down the side of the house like river Nile but also at the sight of thousands of screaming bodies within the lava, clawing for the air in hope to escape their fate.

"Oh my God!" Sam whispered as the stench of burning flesh reached his senses, before glancing back to see the shadows slowly inch their way into the library, gradually darkening everything around them.

* * *

**Thank YOU ALL so Much For the Review Guys, Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter. It just the story is in my head but its just refusing to meet the paper, lol. Oohhh…..Will the boys able to save the Charmed ones and Sam in time…?**

**Review and I'll Update soon ^_^ I promise, the next chapter is already written up. ^^)**


	8. Pointy Hats and Broomsticks!

**Chapter 08 – Pointy Hats and Broomsticks!**

Ruby paced the corridor of San Francisco Memorial looking quite nervous as she waited for Cameron to be let known that she is there waiting for her. Ruby always hated the Hospital, it's the smell of anesthetics and the bright lit corridors…in fact it seemed like those who hate the hospital have the same phobia, but most anyway, since some tend to hate hospital if they lost their loved ones there…then it's likely to remind them of that, rather than death itself.

Ruby stopped in middle of her pacing to glance towards the guy who kept his piercing green eyes glued to her. In fact his open staring seem to unnerve her so much that she was past the point of ignoring him, instead she marched right towards him.

"Hey there buddy, can I help you with something?" Ruby asked her arms folded in her chest, looking very defiant. The guy in response only shrugged like a kid causing the blonde to sigh in annoyance.

"Ruby?" Cameron called out at the sight of her fiancée's brother's girlfriend standing halfway down the corridor, looking quite agitated. "Is something wrong?"

"You could say that." Ruby said giving a quick glance in Cameron's direction before glaring at the guy before her.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked as she approached the blonde woman, who turned around to face the nurse in response.

"Is there some place where we can go and talk?" Ruby asked glancing towards the guy that sat there observing them silently. "This is about Wyatt and Dean." At this Chris' eyebrows arched but nevertheless said nothing about it.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cameron asked panic clearly coming through in her voice.

"Not here!" Ruby said glancing at both end of the corridors as Cameron nodded in understanding.

"This way…" Cameron said leading Ruby towards doctor's lounge.

Thankfully when the girls reached the doctor's lounge it turned out to be empty, the usual gangs of lazy interns sleeping about were nowhere to be seen, which was surprising considering the fact that Wyatt was around.

"So what is this about?" Cameron asked looking at the blonde woman, who smiled in response.

"Well, this is about how I'm going to use you as a bait to get to the Halliwell brothers." Ruby said taking a step towards Cameron with each word. "Surprise!" Ruby said grabbing Cameron on her shoulder as her eyes turned soullessly black and that was the last thing Cameron saw before her surrounding changed in ripples as Ruby shimmered out with her.

**################################**

When Dean came around the second time around in that day, he really wished everything that happened to be a dream, only he knew that wasn't the fact when he saw the sight of his brother standing near a table dangling piece of stone from piece of string, waving it back and forth above the table, while his father skimmed through a huge book that looked as if it got knocked up by two world encyclopedia's. As for his Uncle, well he's nowhere to be seen - well far as his disorientated eyesight can make out anyway.

"Ah man!" Dean hissed sitting up as Leo stopped flipping through the book, while Wyatt stopped scrying.

"The sleeping beauty awakes!" Wyatt said out loud in his sarcastic tone as Coop entered the attic with glass of water.

"How you feeling?" Coop asked as he handed the glass to Dean with a pat on his shoulder; in return Dean studied the glass of water as if it was poisoned.

"Feel Great, nothing like a trip to the mad house." Dean remarked in his usual testy tone that indicates that he was about to lose it.

"Son, it's okay." Leo said with a smile, only this optimistic calm outlook from his father seem to have snapped Dean into rage.

"No, it's not friggin Okay!" Dean shouted jumping to his feet. "This is far from being okay! What? Just, just cause we found out that we're witches that you expect us to wear pointy hats and ride around in brooms singing cumbaya?" Dean shouted at his father who looked at his eldest son for help.

"Dude, you're overreacting." Wyatt calmly said as Dean eyes widened even further at that statement.

"Hell Yeah, I'm over reacting! It's not every day you find out that you're entire family is a god damn freak of natures." Dean hissed looking like a small child that wants to throw a tantrum.

"Dean, being a witch doesn't mean you're freak of nature." Leo said as Dean frowned and glared at him at the same time.

"Make me believe otherwise." Dean challenged his father.

"Your Mom is a witch, is she a freak of nature too?" Leo asked looking into the green eyes as Dean looked taken back.

"I…I…That's, that's different." Dean shrugged it off as Wyatt raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Wyatt asked dropping the crystal back on the map, since it doesn't seem to lead him anywhere.

"Because...she's mom, that's why…now if you excuse me, I need to get out of this house before I'm shipped off into a mad house." Dean stated with a small plastered smile before rushing out without a second look.

"Dean..." Leo called out after his son.

"Shall I get him?" Coop asked as Leo shook his head.

"No! Let him go…" Leo said with a disappointed sigh.

"I'll go and speak to him." Wyatt answered before rushing after his brother, in hope that he can speak some sense into him.

**###############################**

"Almost done…" Phoebe grunted as she lifted her pole off the ground, only to stumble back and forth under the weight of the wooden pole that almost sent her face forwards into the sand.

"Almost…" Paige muttered trying to uproot her pole however before she could yank her pole free, the ground around the two poles that held Paige and Piper, tightened, stopping the two witches from moving, while to the charmed ones' surprise, a tunnel of sand, like cobra shot out of the ground – exactly where Phoebe' pole had been rooted – to grab the pole that had been yanked free from the ground by the middle charmed one.

"Whoa!" Phoebe shouted at the force she was yanked back. If it wasn't enough, all three poles sunk in deeper than before, causing the three witches to lightly bend their knees in an awkward stance.

"What was that?" Piper asked no one in particular as she tried to wriggle her pole only to find it had been stabilized into the ground like an unmovable boulder.

"Now, now, now, where do you think you three are going?" A calm yet rough voice asked from the darkness.

The Charmed ones peered around just as their circular mud prison stretched in the middle to form into an archway and a figure loomed in from the darkness.

"Hello Ladies." Dorian _**(a/n: Tom Welling)**_said revealing himself to the sisters as he walked into the light of the circular prison. Dorian folded his arms in his chest as he studied the three witches with his crystal blue eyes and sinister smile.

**[A/N: Dorian is played by Tom Welling.]**

**################################**

Dean exhaled deeply watching the cars go by in that early evening, as he sat alone on the wooden bench that sat facing the street, near the corner shops of the Manor. This had always been one of Dean's favorite spot to sit and think - other than his Impala, of course. He doesn't know why but watching people go on about their life helped him think and clear his head.

What bothered Dean the most was the fact that somehow deep inside he knew that his life had never been normal, it doesn't matter how normal they may appear, it always contained some mystery. It had been going on since his childhood but back then he merely discarded it as coincidence or luck however now when he think about the incidents, they kinda make sense – like the time when the school bully threatened to break his face in. Dean remember being so scared that he wished Wyatt to be there to back him up since the bully chose the day when Wyatt wasn't in – however end of the school day, when Dean knew he had to face the school bully on his own, something crazy happened. Well in Dean's case, miracle, since the bully came down with mysterious rash that he had to be hospitalized.

Many other strange and crazy things continued to happen in their lives, including the strange void in memories where they couldn't remember things that happened like days or weeks – it wasn't just him but his brothers experienced it too. Dean wondered if that has anything to do with Magic, after all his parents always passed it off as a genetic thing that they have short term amnesia, passed down by his father's side.

Dean gazed back into the street to find a sleek Porsche drive slowly past him, followed by a Mercedes. When Dean was a kid, he always pretended that the big cars tend to check out the small ones, that they are driving around after them – something he obviously picked it up from '_Transformers'_ – but right now, he knows much as he wants to ignore what is happening around him and go back to pretending nothing has changed, he can't….his brother's words still echoed inside his head, something Wyatt said when he caught up with Dean outside the house, before letting him go.

"_I know you're freaked out, So am I, but don't let that stop you from helping Mom and aunts, because right now their lives are in danger more than we could know."_

Dean growled lightly, frustrated and pissed at his brother for making him feel guilty about this. Why should he feel guilty? They're the one who hid everything from them and played the Happy go family and all of the sudden they're in trouble and they except him to grab his broomstick and give them a ride?

'_God, What Am I doing?'_ Dean questioned himself as he buried his face in his hand and rested his elbows on his knees. Scrubbing his face lightly with his hands, Dean peered through his fingers at the ground as he saw a small bottle cap laying at the foot of his shoes.

Dean looked up as he glanced left and right before glancing down at the bottle cap.

'_I'm goin nuts but there is only one way to confirm it._' Dean thought to himself as he placed his right hand on his right thigh and slowly opened his palm. "Bottle cap!" Dean whispered just as he saw the small cap on the ground dissolve in dazzling lights and re-appear in his palms. At this sight, he panicked once again as he quickly looked around, to see if anyone noticed his little trick but he slowly relaxed when he found no sign of people staring at him like a circus freak.

"_Alright, it's good to know I ain't mad, but fuckin hell, I'm still a friggin freak."_ Dean thought to himself with a small frown on his face as he looked at the bottle cap in his hand.

**###############################**

Chris gazed up at the pink Victorian house that stood before him. He had to admit the house looked pretty immaculate. He only wondered how much they must've spend to keep the lawn in ship shape, since his place is a tip, not even a weed can be found growing there – clear evidence of never to use two gallons of weed killing chemical at once – Chris gave up all hope on his garden ever recover from its trauma.

'_I wonder how their back garden looks like…hmm.'_ Chris thought to himself when he spotted the pathway to the backyard. _"One way to find out."_ With that thought, Chris made his way around the house in admiration of the house setting, even though he completely forgot why he was there in the first place.

**##############################**

**Hey Guys Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter as Always. Ooh…Tom Welling being a Bad Guy, I can totally see that, hehe.**

**I know some of you guys are expecting the boys to discover some awesome kickass powers in their first discovery, but we gotta start them off with something they can handle or they are going to run screaming – Example: Dean – lol, don't worry, the boys will be discovering more powers soon., Next Chapter More action is coming Up!**

**Don't forget to review. And Huge Thanks Once again to my lovely readers. You guys are awesome. **


	9. Demon Encounter!

**Chapter 09 – Demon Encounter!**

Wyatt watched his uncle Coop disappear in mystic pink light followed by silhouette of heart that faded into the air seconds later, which left the blonde witch in awe. He had never seen anything like that in his life and to witness something like that left him with Goosebumps. What's more to learn that his uncle can travel back and forth in time and be anywhere he wants in the world just left him beyond astonishment.

Coop just left to ensure that everyone else was safe in their environment, since the possibility of demons going after them only increased after the boys received their powers, since no one know the real cause of how the boys powers unbounded itself.

"How is the scrying coming along?" Leo asked his kid, who only groaned as Wyatt dropped the damn crystal on the table, sick of swinging it back and forth over the San Francisco map.

"It's not working." Wyatt said with a sigh as Leo smiled.

"You gotta clear you head and focus on them." Leo said as Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, I did but obviously it's not working." Wyatt said to his father, gesturing towards the map. "Either it's broken or it's not working for me."

"Or possibly they are cloaked." Leo said as he closed the ancient volume, just as a demon shimmered into the attic, startling Wyatt and surprising Leo, but then again the ex-Angel wasn't surprised. Now with Wyatt's powers on the open, the Manor is surely to be on the demon's radar and its only matter of time before they come after his kids for it. However from the current situation, Leo recognized the demon to be basic low-level demon rather than a very powerful high level demon.

Wyatt was surprised and stunned to see a man appear out of thin air, looking really pissed off. Wyatt was even more surprised when that guy held his hand open – only for the twice blessed to witness, what seemed like electricity gather in the mist of the man's palm into a small ball, however his Father's shouting snapped him back as his brain registered what his father was yelling.

"Don't let that hit you. It's an energy ball." Leo shouted as the demon threw the ball at Leo, who ducked as Wyatt saw the ball combust, half of the stuff it came in contact – like a mini explosive.

"_Shit!"_ Wyatt muttered at the sight, as his brain imagined the outcome of that energy ball colliding with someone – well death is sure on the list.

"Wyatt duck!" Leo shouted out at the sight of the demon hurling another energy ball at his son. Wyatt instinctively followed his father's command, just in time to avoid the energy ball, which sailed past his head and exploded near the window, combusting the small music box that once belonged to…well Wyatt doesn't know who it belongs to, but he knows it must've been an antique that his mother is going to go nuts about.

Wyatt turned around just in time to see his father grab a bottle from inside his robe and flunk it at the man before him. To the blonde' witch's surprise, the man immediately screamed as flames erupted from the base of his feet and enveloped him in a fiery cocoon before exploding into million pieces.

"What the hell was that?" Wyatt shouted, staring at the place where the man once stood but now there is nothing more than a scorch mark on the wooden floor.

"That was a demon." Leo said as Wyatt's eyes widened at the statement.

"What do you mean Demon? He didn't look like any demon I saw in that book." Wyatt shouted his voice surprisingly high as he waved his hands up and down.

"That's the thing about Demons. They can assume the look of normal humans in order to blend in with the society." Leo informed his son, who still looked as if his father just killed someone.

"This is ridiculous." Wyatt said shaking his head. "He looked like a normal person… how did you know he was a demon? For all you could know, he could've been a Witch or Cupid or god knows what!"

"Except….?" Leo said looking at his son, who is slowly wrapping his mind of what just happened.

"Except…" Wyatt said swallowing hard as he took in his surroundings. "He did try to kill us with that thing….but still that doesn't prove him to be a demon, does it?….Dad?"

"What are your instincts telling you?" Leo asked his son, who exhaled deeply.

"That whatever that attacked us wasn't human." Wyatt said as Leo nodded.

"Trust your instincts. As a Witch your instincts are your best reliable thing you've got, don't simply believe what you see, because eyes and ears can be tricked but your instincts will never let you down." Leo said to his son, who nodded as he took in his father's advice.

"Okay, trust your instincts. I can do that." Wyatt said with a nod. "As a Doctor, I have to make on the spot decisions so this should be fine…for now." Wyatt muttered looking up at this father.

"Come on, we still need to find where your mom, aunts and your brother are being held." Leo said heading towards the door.

"Where you going?" Wyatt asked, following his father down the stairs.

"To the Magic school." Leo replied back as they turned around the second landing.

"Whoa! Hold it. Magic School? Like Hogwarts?" Wyatt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well something like that. It's more like a school for kids with special abilities, like you guys." Leo said heading down the stairs.

"What like XMen?" Wyatt asked in a tone that said what Leo is saying sounds ludicrous. In response Leo merely stopped near the small landing in-between the stairs to look at his son.

"It's bit more than that." Leo said as Wyatt nodded – but his face expression said it all, he didn't get a single thing.

"So how are we going to get there?" Wyatt asked as Leo turned around and knocked on the wall. For the fourth or the fifth time in that day, Wyatt looked gob smacked as a door fell into place before Leo.

Wyatt still had the feeling that he was somewhat dreaming and would wake up very soon back in his own flat with ruby next to him…but deep inside he knew this was far from any dreams he ever had, since this felt real than most dreams.

"Wait…" Wyatt said when a thought occurred to him just as his father opened the door to the magic school.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked as Wyatt glanced towards the front door.

"I'll stay here just in case if Dean comes back while you're gone." Wyatt said to his father who raised an eyebrow but nevertheless nodded when he caught the glimpse of the blue eyes before him.

Leo saw fear and panic dance in the blue eyes but that wasn't what made the father of three to allow his eldest son to stay behind, no. it was the worry for his little brother and the fierce protectiveness that shone through the crystal blue that made Leo agree. After all the boys have to face the demons sooner than later and he knows the only way to protect them is to let them face their destiny on their own.

"Okay," Leo said grabbing two vials from inside his robe. High level Demon Vanquishing Potion Piper had made for him in case of emergencies. "Here, take these. Just in case if any more of those demons show up while I'm away. Use them. But you see anything appearing in dark lights with crossbows then you and Dean run, don't stop, don't try to confront it. Just run and call your Uncle Coop. got it?" Leo asked his son, who gulped as he took the two red vials from his father with a nod. I'll be right back." Leo said to his son, who nodded with a small smile. "Be careful." With that note Leo walked into the school.

Wyatt waited till he saw his father disappear around the corner before closing the door shut and the moment he did, the door whizzed upwards and disappeared. The twice blessed pocketed the two vials in his jeans pocket and turned around just to find his brother standing there looking speechless, more like a statue, his right hand raised – more like pointing towards the door that once stood before Wyatt.

"Dean?" Wyatt called out as Dean's eyes darted to the place where the door stood before glancing towards his brother and then without a word, Dean turned and dashed for the door. "Dean, wait." Wyatt called out jumping down the stairs to get to the door before his brother had a chance to cross the threshold.

Wyatt back himself against the door right before his brother could reach for the door handle. "I knew you'd come back." Wyatt asked as Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Let's make this one bit clear." Dean said pointing a finger at his brother. "I'm only here to help Mom and others, once it's done. I'm outta here. Are we clear?"

"Loud and crystal!" Wyatt replied back with a smirk.

**############**

"I knew I shouldn't have come baacckk…" Dean shouted as he flew across the attic into the far corner and crashed into pile of antique stuff.

"Oh Shut Upp!" Wyatt shouted as he too flew across the attic in an opposite direction, colliding roughly into a wall with a grunt.

The two remaining demons marched towards their target, both grabbing the boys roughly by their collar like a small baby kittens and dragging them up to their feet.

**############**

Meanwhile downstairs in the foyer, Chris peered into the living room before looking through the sunroom.

"Hello….Anyone home?" Chris shouted out just as he heard a crash, followed by yell and a frustrated _'Son of Bitch'_ and _'You are so dead!" _Chris decided to follow the noise as he climbed the stairs. Chris was half surprised when he found the first landing looking as if a tornado has passed by, with broken vases, tables, lights and shards of small bottle with red colored liquid sprayed along the wall and scorch mark on the carpets and walls– it looked utter mess.

"_What is going on here?_" Chris thought to himself as more grunts and yells erupted from the attic, causing him to climb the second set of stairs up to the attic.

"Helloo…anyone?" Chris cooed out as he slowly tip-toed down the hallway that lead to the attic, where he can hear grunts and yells, but when Chris entered the room, he was surely surprised by the scene that was played before him.

Wyatt was piggybacking on a guy, well that's what it seemed like in the first glance but Chris realized Wyatt was trying to choke the guy to death, who was stumbling back and forth, trying to get rid of the blonde off his back. His brother Dean was on the other hand was on the ground, with another guy – who seemed identical to the one Wyatt was piggybacking on – sitting on him, trying to choke the middle Halliwell to death by squeezing his neck with his right and yanking on Dean' s tie with his left.

"Die bitch!" Wyatt grunted as he tried to choke the demon to death. Only the demon spun around, throwing Wyatt off his back like a rag doll, causing the twice blessed to crash land on the floor near Chris' feet.

"Chris?" Wyatt said looking up at Chris, who smiled at him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Chris said holding a finger up with an uncomfortable smile.

"Oh noooo…." Wyatt began only for the demon to yank him off the floor by his feet. Dean on the other hand, with a sharp knee jab to the demon's back, he threw the demon over his head.

"Sorry buddy. No cowboy, I don't swing that way!" Dean hissed as he loosened his tie and threw it away to prevent anymore mishap. The demon in response growled as it created an energy ball and hurled it at Dean. "Shit!" Dean hissed ducking the ball which spiraled towards the next target in line.

Chris' eyes widened at the sight of the blue electrified ball heading straight towards him.

**#############**

**Thank you all for those reviews, hope you All enjoyed this Chapter…Oohh, the boys are under Attack…how are they going to vanquish these low level demons? And Chris found them….we find out something interesting about Chris in the next Chapter. So don't forget to review. Hehe ^_^**

**Once again thanks to my awesome readers and reviewers. **


	10. Adios Witches!

**Chapter 10 – Adios Witches!**

_Previously on CS: _

_"Chris?" Wyatt said looking up at Chris, who smiled at him._

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Chris said holding a finger up with an uncomfortable smile._

_"Oh noooo…." Wyatt began only for the demon to yank him off the floor by his feet. Dean on the other hand, with a sharp knee jab to the demon's back, he threw the demon over his head._

_"Sorry buddy. No cowboy, I don't swing that way!" Dean hissed as he loosened his tie and threw it away to prevent anymore mishap. The demon in response growled as it created an energy ball and hurled it at Dean. "Shit!" Dean hissed ducking the ball which spiralled towards the next target in line._

_Chris' eyes widened at the sight of the blue electrified ball heading straight towards him._

**############  
NOW**

Wyatt almost forgot his pain at the sight of the energy ball soaring towards Chris as the blonde witch fell into pile of cardboard boxes. However Chris ducked just in time to avoid the energy ball which exploded behind him, combusting few old books causing their papers to fly about like confetti.

"Ah ha, I knew it. You guys were witches!" Chris declared jumping up and down as he clapped hands, just as the demon once again yanked Wyatt off from the cardboard box, while Dean grabbed a nearby wooden chair and smashed it across the demon's face, sending it stumbling backwards.

"No kidding!" Dean mumbled turning around to face Chris. "What the hell are you?" in response, Chris only pointed in Dean's direction with wide eyes. Clearly confused by this action, Dean turned around only to receive a punch across face, causing the middle Halliwell to see blind spots as he stumbled back across the room, trying to blink the little stars out of his head while flexing his jaw to ensure they weren't broken.

"Bitch!" Dean hissed throwing a punch of his own, putting his entire weight and force on the punch, causing the demon to stumble back like him – however Dean didn't give time for the demon to recuperate, as he charged at the demon with dead on – heat butting the demon into a wall with a roar.

Chris turned his attention from the middle Halliwell to the eldest, to find Wyatt and the other Demon were engaged in a busy full on tug a war with each other, that neither are willing to let go of the other one to end the left and right stumble dance as they blindly trashed everything that's near them, knocking things over here and there.

"Well, seeing how you two are kinda busy, I just tell you what I've came to tell ya." Chris shouted just as the demon threw Dean on the floor and jumped on him, while Wyatt and the demon finally released each other to send both to the floor. "I think your girlfriends are in trouble."

"Trouble, what you mean trouble?" Dean asked as both he and his demon began rolling on the ground like a two kids on playground.

"I don't know, Why you asking me? Ask them." Chris asked with a shrug as the Demon rolled Dean back to the ground once again.

"What have you done to my girlfriend?" Wyatt shouted as Chris saw Wyatt repeatedly slam the demon's head into the table like a rag doll. "Answer…." That's all Wyatt got to before he was kicked away by the demon, causing him to crash into the book of shadows pedestal, sending the book sliding across the floor.

"Little…help…" Dean choked out as Chris turned around to find, the demon has once again in the position he first found Dean and him in – Dean on the ground and the demon on the top, strangling the guy to death.

"What can I do?" Chris asked with wide eyes.

"DO something!" Wyatt shouted as Chris turned around to find, the blonde witch now being strangled to death against a wall.

"Like?" Chris asked watching both boys turn red.

"Any-anything…" Dean gasped.

"You guys are witches, use your powers." Chris shouted at the sight of Dean's eyes kinda rolling back to his socket.

"W-we don't… know how…" Wyatt grunted trying to get himself free from his captor.

Chris looked around for something he could help the boys with but to his dismay he found nothing. "I see nothing…." Chris said running around the attic, as both boys tried their best not to meet their death by their first demons while their only hope ran around the attic like a headless chicken.

"What am I looking for again?" Chris asked stopping in the middle, as Dean groaned. If he wasn't struggling, he would've rolled his eyes. Wyatt on the other hand, gave up trying to wrench himself free, instead he let his two fingers and the demons eyes connect – causing the demon to scream and back away. Now with the demon in pain, Wyatt grabbed the letter opener from the nearby shelf and stabbed the demon directly in his heart – at this action, flames erupted around the demon as his scream echoed around the attic in his vanquish.

Dean on the other hand, shoved his hand into his captor's face, trying to gauge and push, anything that will get the demon to back off him, seeing how the demon somehow gained more strength than before as it choked Dean near to blackout or either that, Dean has gone weak. At this thought, anger erupted within the middle witch.

"Get…Off..." Dean hissed in fury as he shoved the demon away by his face, his fingers digging into the flesh and eye sockets, however before Wyatt can go to Dean's aid – they all saw dazzling lights surrounded the demon like a cocoon before the demon obliterated in fiery ball of flames from within, forcing Dean to look away from the roaring flames.

"Whoa!" Wyatt said in surprise and awe before glancing towards Chris. "What the hell…?" Wyatt stopped himself, his eyes gradually widening by the second.

"Tell me about it. You pack that kinda power and you don't even use it?" Chris asked Dean as he folded his arms in his chest.

"Yeah well…" Dean began getting up only to immediately scramble away from Chris to Wyatt, as Chris turned his attention on the blonde witch who to his surprise stood still with his wide eyes trained on him, as if he had seen another demon.

"What?"

In response both boys looked at Chris from head to toe, their eyes filled with fear, panic and surprise. Confused at their response, Chris glanced down at himself.

"No wonder I felt little odd." Chris said with a shake of his head as he turned in circles within his place. "I hate it when this happens."

"What are you?" Wyatt asked in surprise and astonishment.

"What?" Chris asked the two witches before him. "You guys never saw a ghost before?" At this Wyatt and Dean merely blinked as they took in the first ghost they had ever seen, standing right in middle of their Aunt' pearl's couch, talking to them.

**#################**

Piper hissed as the athame sliced her left palm open. She clamped her hand closed to stop her blood escaping but Dorian only chuckled as he collected her blood in the bowl, which contains Paige and Phoebe's blood before walking around to face the three sisters.

"Thank you for your co-operation ladies." Dorian said raising the bowl of blood in the air. "It was pleasure doing business with you."

"Well, why don't you free our hands so we can shake on it?" Piper asked the man before her as Dorian chuckled.

"No need, your blood sealed the deal." Dorian said with a smirk.

"We didn't even see the contract yet." Phoebe said glancing down at her feet, which is buried beneath the sand unlike her sisters. Mainly due to the fact that Phoebe tried to attack Dorian by using the nearby chopped woods at her feet, but her action only caused Dorian to spill the blood he gathered – earning Paige and Phoebe two cuts rather than one, with the added bonus of Dorian burying Phoebe leg beneath the sand to keep her from attempting any more kicks.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got things to take care of, your family to destroy and among other things, so I must bid you three goodbye." Dorian said with a smile and shrug as he walked backwards towards the archway. "It's been an honor to meet the infamous Charmed ones and now, I alone get the pleasure of killing the power of three!"

Dorian stepped as the archway leaned in to form its original prison cell pattern, where the three sisters watched the man that stood outside with a smile. "Don't worry, you'll see your families soon enough." Dorian said looking at the sisters, before raising his hand to clench his fist in the air – at this action, the soil shot up from the ground, filling the gaps between the cells, completely covering everything as it formed a dome over the girls. Dorian smiled as he plunged his hand downwards with a twist – at this, the dome spiraled downwards into the ground, burying itself deep into the ground.

"Adios Witches!" Dorian said with a sinister smile.

**#################**

Castiel's crystal blue eyes carefully studied the pink Victorian house before him, from the distance of the opposite road. He had been standing out there for a good hour, invisible to the naked eyes as he watched the humans he was given to protect. As his brother instructed he decided it would be best only to reveal himself in a dire emergency, after all Castiel does not know how humans might react to his revelation.

"You know I never pegged you as the type of guy who likes to peeve." A voice said as Castiel turned to his left to find his brother standing next to him in his scrawny looking vessel, consuming what the human children would call it _'Candy' _ - complete opposite from his true form. Gabriel's true form is so magnificent that he even triumphs Zachariah – unlike Zachariah, Gabriel possesses only one head, but a face that even the cherubim's envy of, he is one of the most envied angels in the heavenly kingdom. His eyes hold the power and luminosity of lighting, his six hundred crimson wings holds the power of thunder that every seraphim and cherubim admires and his form is made of pure light and fire. Why Gabriel chose to possess such a weak looking vessel was beyond Castiel's imagination.

Gabriel glanced towards the Cherubim to find the angel frowning at the comment, clearly confused at what Gabriel had said to him. So with a little sigh, he rephrased his sentence for the innocent little angel. "What you doing right now, is what Humans or your FBI persona' would call, stalking. Is your little gifted child aware that you're stalking him?"

At this Castiel's frown only deepened. "Dean is not my prey for me to stalk nor Am I an animal to stalk them." Castiel said as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I really do wonder what you would do if you were on your own." Gabriel said looking at Castiel's lost face. "Now I can tell why Dad chose you for this…clearly; you have so much to learn." The Archangel ended it with a plastered smile.

"And I can only thank father and you for providing me with an opportunity like this." Castiel replied sincerely, while being completely oblivious to the archangel's hint of annoyance; however at this comment a smug smile graced Gabriel's face.

"You can say that again!" Gabriel said with a little shrug, as he glanced back at the Victorian house, where the descending sun have enveloped the top part of the house in its golden glow, while Castiel once again frowned at his brother's comment.

"Gabriel, there you are!" Said a voice as Gabriel and Castiel turned to their right, to find a flaming red head standing in white outfit with arms folded in her chest.

"Anna! How lovely of you to join us." Gabriel said with a smile as Anna raised an eyebrow at the Archangel.

"Have you forgotten that we are not allowed to intervene in these mortals life?" Anna asked glancing towards the house as Gabriel shook his head. "Dad will not be pleased if he was to find out that you have been up to your mischief again."

"Of course not, I'm merely popped down to give little Cassy here a helping hand." Gabriel said holding his hand up in a surrendering position. In response Anna glanced towards Castiel, however before Castiel can respond, Gabriel threw his arms over the cherubim, starling and silencing him at the contact. "Come on Cassy, I'll help you develop your human skills bit before." Gabriel said with a chuckle, laughing at his own joke before disappearing in a flutter of wings with Castiel.

Anna shook her head before glancing towards the house that basked in the sun's luminous glow. She knows her father wouldn't have assigned a cherubim to a powerful witches on earth without a reason, she only hoped that Castiel was strong enough to withstand whatever that was about to come….so with a small sigh, Anna too disappeared in a flutter of wings.

**#################**

"How are we going to find them, if we don't even know where they are?" Dean asked his father with one eyes open.

"Concentrate!" Leo said as Dean closed his eyes again.

When the ex-Angel came into the attic, he found not only his boys safe and alive, but also he was quite proud to learn that they have managed to successfully vanquish their first demons, along with the fact, he also found out that they have attracted their first innocent, in their case, the ghost – who was currently pacing the attic up and down with deep sigh every now and then – Although Leo came up with little answers in the magic school, he knew if the boys could tap into their Whitelighter senses, then there is a chance they could still find the sisters as they don't even know what kind of demons took them in the first place. However Leo knows if all fails, he can count of his brother-in-law to go back in time to warn the sisters before they were taken….but that's only a last resort.

Chris once again exhaled deeply as he paced behind Wyatt – who like his brother Dean, sat on the floor with their legs crossed in Buddha style and eyes closed in concentration of finding their mom and others through their tracking sense – that's all Leo explained without going into detail of Whitelighter and their powers, knowing it'll be a long explanation.

"Not helping Chris!" Wyatt muttered as he heard the floorboard creak every once in a while as Chris paced back and forth.

"Sorry!" Chris replied back with 'Oops' Smile and took a seat on the Couch silently, when Leo looked at him.

"Don't think, just focus. Take a deep breath and imagine white lights flowing around you, flowing through you, listen to your surroundings…" Leo once again said to his sons, who both exhaled deeply through their nose, however just as they started, Wyatt snapped his eyes open.

"Did you sense them?" Leo asked his eldest as Dean opened his left eye and peeked at his brother, before fully opening them.

"I give up." Wyatt snapped in frustration as he got up from the floor. "It's not working for me, so far nothing worked for me, and clearly I'm not cut out for this stuff." Wyatt said waving his hand towards the book and the map. "And clearly I'm not going to find mom and others by sitting there and doing nothing, excepting some sort of magical phone to ring and pick up."

"Wyatt…" Leo called out as Wyatt headed for the road.

"I'm sorry dad, I really wanna help out the way you expect me too, but I can't…and now Ruby is in trouble. I need to find her. I'm sorry." Wyatt said just as the book of shadows in its pedestal opened itself and began its mystical rampage through the pages, until it finally settled on one page.

"Whoa! That was cool. Did you guys do that?" Chris asked as Dean shook his head looking at the book as if it might jump down and bite his head off, while Wyatt stood where he was, watching his father approach the big book. After all, his father did mention that the book is the connection to their ancestors and they often help them out through it when the Halliwells needed the help or assistance in their task.

"To call a lost witch!" Leo read out before glancing towards his sons. The Ex Elder didn't know who it specified towards but he knows if the book of shadows opens to certain page, then it always means something.

Upon hearing this, Dean got up from the floor and slowly moved towards Leo as Wyatt approached them to take in the book of shadows. Chris also hovered near the book, taking in the entry as Dean kept his distance from the book, mainly because he doesn't want anything to do with the hocus pocus stuff and also…he's not ready yet. Every time he gets freaked out the only thing that stops him from doing a runner is the thought of saving his mother, Sammy and now Cameron from whatever son of bitches that took them.

"You boys ready to cast your first spell?" Leo asked his sons, who glanced at each other before taking in the page that sat open before them.

"You guys going to cast a spell?" Chris asked looking at the boys, who looked unsure but the nervous fidgeting from both boys made the ghost wonder whether they are excited or…plain nervous. "You guys must be nervous; god knows I would be, if it's my first spell and all." Chris said with a wide smile, as Leo smiled reassuringly at his panicked sons.

"I…I don't think I should be doing this!" Wyatt said after few moments with a shake of his head. Clearly nothing had been working, so he doesn't reckon this is going to work either, after all he may not be even a witch….he might be a squib, like the non-witches from harry potter. _"Great now I'm comparing myself to fantasy land people."_

"Son, just give it a try before you give up. The book wouldn't have opened to this page if it doesn't mean anything. Just give a go." Leo said looking at his son. "You're more powerful than you give yourself credit, trust me I know…"

"How?" Wyatt said in a tone that clearly shows he hasn't got the faith in him to make the magic work.

"Because I'm your father." Leo said it with a smile as Wyatt looked into the blue eyes that said that he believed in him and because of that, Wyatt nodded to give it a try. He may not believe in himself to make it work but he certainly not going to disappoint his father cause of it.

**#################**

Michael waved his hand almost lazily, causing a gust of wind to slam Sam back into the neatly lined library book case behind him. Michael merely smiled at the sight of Sam collapsing to the ground in pain as heavy bounded volumes showered him. Michael waved his hand again, as the rest of the books from the higher shelves collapsed to the ground on top of the kid.

In the beginning, Michael was merely gonna kill the kid without any pain, knowing the kid didn't have his powers to be a witch in order for him to stand up for himself, however that's all changed when he witnessed Sam freezing the Shadows in his panic state. Realizing the kid has got his powers, Michael decided to give the kid a fair chance to stand up for himself, to see if he can save his neck from him…and so far, it had been amusing to see the kid squirm in pain. The kid had been lucky enough to stop the objects that Michael sent his way but right now, what he can't see and feel, he can't freeze. After all, even Air won't stop still for a witch and Michael merely uses that to his advantage.

"Had enough?" Michael asked as Sam stood up, looking bruised and bloody. There was a large gash across his forehead and his face has trails of blood, with fresh line of blood seeping down from his sweat and blood soaked matted hair, but Sam didn't look as if he wanted to give up, instead he only growled at Michael.

"Is that the best you got?" Sam hissed, his eyes travelling around the room in search for something he can defend himself with…what? The guy was powerful, he freakin controls air.

"As you wish!" Michael said waving his hand, at this Sam felt the wind blow past him and at each sudden breeze against him, he cried out in pain. Glancing down at himself, he found himself standing with cut shirt and jeans with blood seeping out it. Another sharp breeze against his thigh, Sam saw his jeans rip open and bleed on its own, as if someone was cutting him with an invisible knife.

Sam cried out again as he felt the air he breathes to live, continue to swish around him in attempt to take his life away.

**#################**

**Hey Guys Hope You All Enjoyed this Awesome Long Chapter, lol – gave you all a sneak peak of what is happening around everywhere, don't worry. Ruby and Cameron will appear in the next Chapter lol ^_^  
**

**Hope You all enjoyed our curious bunny Castiel, lol. ^^) It's certainly going to be interesting when Dean finds out about Cas, haha, XD **

**so you'll know what to do. Press that button and Once again thanks to my AWESOME readers & reviewers. **


	11. Powers Of the Witches Rise!

**Chapter 11 – Powers Of the Witches Rise!**

_Previously on CS:_

_"I give up." Wyatt snapped in frustration as he got up from the floor. "It's not working for me, so far nothing worked for me, and clearly I'm not cut out for this stuff." Wyatt said waving his hand towards the book and the map. "And clearly I'm not going to find mom and others by sitting there and doing nothing, excepting some sort of magical phone to ring and pick up."_

_"Wyatt…" Leo called out as Wyatt headed for the road._

_"I'm sorry dad, I really wanna help out the way you expect me too, but I can't…and now Ruby is in trouble. I need to find her. I'm sorry." Wyatt said just as the book of shadows in its pedestal opened itself and began its mystical rampage through the pages, until it finally settled on one page._

_"Whoa! That was cool. Did you guys do that?" Chris asked as Dean shook his head looking at the book as if it might jump down and bite his head off, while Wyatt stood where he was, watching his father approach the big book. After all, his father did mention that the book is the connection to their ancestors and they often help them out through it when the Halliwells needed the help or assistance in their task._

_"To call a lost witch!" Leo read out before glancing towards his sons. The Ex Elder didn't know who it specified towards but he knows if the book of shadows opens to certain page, then it always means something._

_"You boys ready to cast your first spell?" Leo asked his sons, who glanced at each other before taking in the page that sat open before them._

_**####################  
NOW**_

"Powers of the Witches rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Come to us who call you near,  
Come to us and settle here."

Wyatt and Dean's chanting echoed around the silent attic, as the two boys chanted under the watchful eyes of their father and Chris.

Wyatt grabbed the athame that been set out for the spell, and pricked his index finger to spill his blood into the silver mortar before passing the blade to his brother – who took the blade with a quick glance around the room, before doing the same thing as Wyatt.

"Blood to Blood,  
I summon thee,  
Blood to Blood,  
Return to me!"

No sooner they finished the spell; both boys felt the magic work around them as their skins erupted in Goosebumps.

_**####################**_

Meanwhile down in the Abyss. Sam collapsed to his knees gasping for air as Michael created a vacuum sphere around the middle Halliwell, expelling the air away from it. However before Michael could have the pleasure of watching the kid die before his eyes, something else happened. Trail of magical lights appeared from the ceiling and surrounded the kid before his eyes.

"NO!" Michael shouted as the gold orbs disappeared back up the ceiling, taking Sam with them. "The Charmed ones!" Michael hissed assuming that the witches must've got out of the abyss and got the kid out of here.

Fury building beneath the cool blue eyes, Michael disappeared in tunnel of ferocious wind that resembled a tornado in search of his brother Dorian, leaving nothing but clutter of mess in his exit.

_**####################**_

Wyatt and Dean watched in surprise as Gold orbs appeared before them in the oval carpet to dispose their young brother on it causing both to exhale in deep relief sigh, however when they took a good look at Sam, their relief went out of the window at the sight of their youngest brother looked brutally beaten to near death.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as Sam took in his surrounding before collapsing to the ground unconscious. The three adults rushed to the young Halliwells side – fear, panic & worry filling all their features as they took in Sam's appearance. The kid had so many wounds that the guys didn't know how to process it.

Wyatt immediately checked for Sam's pulse but when he found a faint one, his worry only accelerated even further. "We need to get him to the hospital, now." Wyatt said to his brother as the twice blessed ducked his hands under Sam's body and picked him up like he weighs nothing more than a baby while Dean rushed for the door to start his car up.

"Wait." Leo called out to the boys as Wyatt stopped to look at his father while Dean frowned. "Just put him down on the couch there."

"What? Are you insane?" Dean shouted, well more like his worry was showing through at the sight of bloody Sam. "Don't you see him? Look at his state?" Dean hissed, anger rising with each word, not at his father but they were directed at those who were behind Sam's injuries.

"Dad, he needs to get to the hospital." Wyatt said looking at his father as Leo nodded, knowing how worried they are for their brother, which only made him smile.

"I know you guys are worried but trust me on this." Leo said to his sons. "Just lay him down on the couch." Leo said as Wyatt glanced at Dean, who raised an eyebrow at his brother, questioning him with a look that says – _You can be seriously listening to our father about this._ – However when Wyatt turned and approached the couch, Dean threw his hands up in frustration.

"Coop!" Leo called out as Dean and Wyatt raised an eyebrow at their father.

"Dad, your son is dying and you're shouting…." Dean began but Wyatt only looked surprised at the sight of pink heart appearing in mid-air to take the form of their Uncle behind Dean. "For our Uncle?"

"What's going on?" Coop asked startling Dean who jumped just as the light bulbs nearby exploded.

"Geez!" Dean shouted in annoyance but the cupid barely registered Dean's display of powers, instead He quickly approached his nephew's side, crouched down by the couch with two fingers firmly placed on Sam's chest directly above his heart. As the two boys watched, pink light appeared from their uncle's fingertips, spreading across Sam's body like a blanket and then to the boy's surprise, the light shimmered for few seconds before fading out of existence.

Wyatt's and Dean felt their Jaw drop at the sight of newly healed Sam.

"Wow!" Chris muttered as he looked down at Sam while stunned expression played on the boys' face.

"H-how…t-t-that's not possible!" Wyatt said as Dean merely blinked without word. It's obvious its magic but this is something new, for Wyatt it opened up the endless possibilities of help he could provide his patients if he has that ability while Dean, it's something new that he still needed time to wrap his head around to….it almost felt like he was trapped in one of those bad episodes of sailor Moons.

"What are you?" Chris asked looking at Coop as Wyatt and Dean looked towards him.

"Who's this?" Coop asked as Leo told his brother-in-law about the ghost. "Oh, I see…well Chris, I'm a cupid."

"A What?" Wyatt and Dean chorused as Coop turned around to look at his nephews, who looked at him as If he had gone mad.

"A Cupid." Leo said with a smile as Sam groaned from the couch.

"Hang on, Hang on, this is almost too much for me." Dean said holding his hand up, halting everything as he chuckled, looking very agitated. "So you're saying you're a…Cupid? Like the kid who runs around in diapers shooting people with freakin arrows?"

"Like the Hallmark version?" Wyatt asked in confusion.

"A What?" Sam asked as everyone turned to look at the conscious guy.

"Not now Sammy!" Dean snapped at his brother, who gaped at the rudeness. "This is all too much…I-I…I need a drink!" with that, Dean turned and marched out of the attic, leaving the four adults in confusion.

"Cupid, huh…Cool!" Chris said with a smile, as Sam looked at Chris only to jump sideways into his couch. "Hey, I'm Chris, if you haven't noticed, I'm a ghost!" Chris said with a wide smile as Sam looked as if he had gone insane.

_**####################**_

"You have let them escape!" Michael hissed as Dorian looked confused.

"What you talking about?" Dorian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I warn you, do not play dumb with me." Michael hissed as Dorian looked utterly confused.

"Michael I don't know what you're talking about, seriously." Dorian said with his hands up in a surrender position.

"The Charmed ones have escaped and you have let them escape." Michael shouted as Dorian shook his head.

"That's impossible. I've buried them myself." Dorian replied as Michael shook his head.

"It seems you have not done a good job. They have escaped and not only that but they have summoned the boy back." Michael hissed Dorian raised an eyebrow, lost deep in his thoughts.

"That is not possible. Come with me, I'll show you that the power of three have not escaped as you have presume them to be." Dorian said disappearing in a whirling tunnel of sand clouds. Michael sighed at his brother's exit before following him in a whirling tunnel of furious air.

When Michael dematerialized, he found himself in the familiar ancient burial ground that lies close to the gateway of Hell. Dorian with a glance towards his brother, raised his clenched fist in the air – the action caused the ground to crumble as a mud baked dome whirled out of the ground to the surface. Dorian lowered his hand, just as the dome opened and shrunk into the ground, revealing very distressed, red and sweaty charmed ones, who looked surprised at the sight of Michael and Dorian.

Michael approached them to check if they are indeed real, after all he knows their history and astral projection is not uncommon for the girls to produce. Michael waved his hand just as a twig from one of the chopped wood pile, flew into the air and whacked Phoebe on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Phoebe grumbled at Michael, who only smirked.

"What you changed your mind about killing us and decided to exhibit us like a museum piece?" Paige asked in her sarcastic tone as Dorian waved his hand causing the ground to shoot back up to cover the sisters back in their dark cocoon. "RUDE MUCH!" Paige's voice shouted from inside. "WAIT, TILL WE GET OUT OF THIS, YOU'RE TOAST!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Piper shouted with her sister, but fell silent when the ground groaned beneath them.

"See brother, they haven't escaped as you feared." Dorian said as he watched the dome disappear back into the earth.

"Then…it must've been the brothers." Michael said turning to face his brother. "They must've learned about their powers and must've summoned the boy back….we must attack them."

"What now?" Dorian asked as Michael raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"They may have powers but they are still new to them," Michael said remembering the surprise Sam displayed at the sight of his powers. "That is our advantage, we must attack them before they gain control over their powers."

"Oh there is also something you should see…" Dorian said with a smile as Michael looked into smirking eyes before him. "You really are going to enjoy this."

_**####################**_

Castiel looked around the club they were in but didn't get very far at the sight of half-naked girls dancing around the poles around them. He quickly adverted his gaze from the brightly lit neon stage lights to the men that sat around the stages, all of them were yelling and shouting as they waved the mortal money around for the woman on the stage to take – which she does in very skillful manner as Gabriel pointed out, waving his own share of money for the woman before them to take.

Castiel does not understand why the men stick their money in-between the crevice of their chest and their behind – as Gabriel called it 'Toosie'. Castiel only frowned at the behavior of the human men whom all seem to behave like their distant primate the apes, at the sight of the women sliding up and down on the pole. Castiel even spotted few were led into a private chambers by those who seem to work around here.

Although Castiel does not have problem with the nudity before him due to the fact as that was how humans were originally created by their father, he simply just can't seem to stand the fact that these men and women choose to lie with each other than their counterparts, that they were bound to under the oath of Holy Spirit. This only angered Castiel but Gabriel the Archangel has pointed out that despite everything they may do, in the end of the day they return to their heavenly father in their gravest time to pray and seek forgiveness for their sins.

Castiel has not been on earth long enough to understand the changes, nevertheless at the sight of the archangel joining in the humans at this activity, he does not see the harm in observing even if he wasn't a participant.

"Enjoying yourself Cassy?" Gabriel asked as Castiel looked at him blankly. Castiel does not understand what his brother meant by that…as Angels they have not experienced human's emotions and Castiel knows his brother just referred to one of the human's emotions. Gabriel only rolled his eyes at the angel. "Are you having fun?" He rephrased his sentence but in response Castiel only frowned.

"Am I supposed to have fun?" Castiel asked looking at Gabriel, who shook his head. "I do not understand how being in the presence of these mortal will teach me the human skills you've spoken of."

"You'll learn, come on." Gabriel said getting up to lean towards the stage. "Care to give us a special treat sweetie." The Archangel said stuffing a five hundred dollar bill into the side of her thong.

"Follow me!" She said with a smile, signaling one of her colleagues to take over as she hoped down the stage with a smile, causing all the other men to groan.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked following Gabriel as they followed the woman who was obviously heading into one of the private chambers.

"You'll see soon enough bro." Gabriel said with a smirk, at this Castiel felt a little dread…well so far he had experienced small amount of emotions through his vessel, but what he's feeling right now is nothing compared to other feelings….at the current situation, he does not understand what kind of emotion he was experiencing…his heart seem to increase its beats, his temperature level seem to change and he has the most sudden urge to be anywhere other than where he was at that moment, causing him to eye the exist frequently.

_**####################**_

"You sure you should be drinking?" Sam asked at the sight of Dean sitting in aunt pearl's couch going through his second bottle of wine. Although Dean would've preferred something stronger like brandy and vodka, seeing Wine was a girly alcohol to drink on your own, this is the only alcohol his mother have in the house – which is often used for cooking – and he needed something in him to numb the senses that kept saying '_You're going fuckin insane'_ so instead of being picky, he brought the crate with him upstairs – even though he started drinking the moment he found the bottles in the basement.

"Shut it sasquatch!" Dean growled before taking a large swig of his wine, while Sam shook his head at the comment.

"Is he always like this?" Chris asked Wyatt, who shrugged as he looked through his book of shadows, while Sam tried his attempt in scrying for his mother and aunts. Coop and Leo are downstairs, making a high level demon vanquishing potion – seeing how Sam couldn't identify the demon in the book of shadows nor the books Leo brought from the magic school – so their only solution is go armed with high level vanquishing potion and spell that should eliminate anything that's powerful enough to contain the power of three. Plus Leo knows with Wyatt's power joined with his brothers even the source can be obliterated out of existence.

_**####################**_

**Hope YOU All enjoyed that CHAPTER my Awesome Readers. It was fun writing this Chapter, Hopefully should update soon but with two essays and presentation, we'll see how it goes lol – Haha but knowing me, if I receive reviews from my readers, I'll be more motivated to write my story than my essay, ahah and that's bad. Lol.**

**Ooh Sam is rescued, Now Lets hope they find a way to save the girls. Poor Castiel, Love the scared looking puppy eyes Castiel. Haha. Dean's started drinking already haha. And the Sisters…Oh well Update soon and Find out what happens – Next Chapter called: Field Trip to the Underworld! Lol**

**Once again THANK U MY Lovely awesome readers. ^_^**


	12. The Spell has Broken!

**Chapter 12 – Finally Free of the Binding!**

**

* * *

**

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation aint satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby_

_A Little less conversation by Elvis Presley_

_

* * *

_

Sam turned the page to the book of shadows slowly with a look of surprise plastered on his face. When he first discovered this book, he merely thought it was just a prop but now to know that it was indeed a real actual book of shadows that had been passed down to his family from generations of Halliwell witches, only made his skin erupt in Goosebumps. Even though he knows he should be panicking about this new revelation, for some reason he's more accepting than Dean.

After all even from the start Sam always had fascination with supernatural things, when he was young he would pretty much watch all the fantasy movies and TV shows, reading things up on magic stuff. He didn't understand why they intrigued him but he figured its more entertaining than the reality, however now he understands the fascination with the supernatural things, it's been in him from the beginning.

Sam took a quick glance at his brother, who was now gulping down bottle of whisky which he found inside the cabinet in the kitchen, after his fourth bottle of wine. He claimed that the wine was doing nothing but just making him want to pee more than usual and it wasn't doing a great job in dulling his senses. Although Leo protested against this, Dean merely shrugged it off and carried on getting plastered. Sam shook his head and returned his attention back to the book of Shadows, which sat open in a page called: Wendigo_. _Despite finding out that he's from a long line of witches, he still couldn't get the image of what he saw in the _underworld_ – that is what his father had called it. The images of thousands of souls burning alive for their sins was so grotesque looking, that he knew it's going to give him nightmares despite his age.

"Why don't you try summoning them again?" Chris asked as he paced before Wyatt causing the twice blessed to roll his eyes from the floor, where various books from Magic school laid open.

"Chris, this is the goddamn fifteenth time you asked me that." Wyatt snapped at the green eye ghost. "It's NOT WORKING! I never knew ghosts can be so dumb! Don't you have a brain?" At this Chris only raised his left eyebrow at the blonde witch.

"I guess I must've left it with my body!" Chris replied back in a sarcastic tone that was missed by Wyatt.

"So you're ghost?" Sam asked as Chris nodded proudly. Sam still wouldn't have believed that Chris was a ghost if he wasn't standing in the mist of the broken tables – which apparently he learned was the aftermath of the demon attack. He had to admit it felt good to know his brothers were also attacked by demons otherwise he would've been the only damsel in distress.

"Yup." Chris said with his arms folded in his chest.

"So…what you doing here?" Sam asked little confused of why a ghost was there, wondering if Chris had always been in the attic that he never seen him or whether having their powers given them ability to see him.

"Yeah, what are you still doing here Chris?" Wyatt asked as just as the empty whisky bottle from Dean's hand fell to the floor and slowly rolled towards the oval carpet, causing everyone to glance towards the middle Halliwell to find the FBI agent snoring away in the couch. Wyatt turned his attention back on Chris, waiting for an answer.

"I dunno!" Chris replied back with a shrug. "I like it here and Plus only you guys can see me, the hospital is such a bore."

"Wait, you're from the hospital?" Sam asked as Chris nodded. Sam in return gave a small nod as this explains it, Chris must've died in the hospital and he must've tagged along with Wyatt to the house. Although Sam wanted to find out how Chris died, he chose not to ask that question figuring it must' be a sensitive subject for him.

"Just go back wherever you came from Chris." Wyatt said returning his gaze back down to the book he was reading. "We can take care of this."

"Yeah you sure can…" Chris replied back with a little scoff causing the twice blessed to raise his eyebrow at the ghost before him. "I have no doubt in that." Chris said with a cheeky grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Wyatt asked at the sight of grinning Chris.

"Nothing…I've just remembered your little piggybacking ride on that demon, It was beyond funny." Chris said with a laugh as Sam raised an eyebrow at his eldest brother.

"You piggybacked on a demon?" Sam asked as Wyatt shook his head.

"No I had him in a death lock." Wyatt replied his face turning red by the smirk on his brother's face and the sight of the laughing ghost.

"Oh no, I can tell a difference between a dead lock and piggyback!" Chris said to Sam. "It was definitely a piggyback and you should've seen his face…it's all like this." Chris said mimicking Wyatt's scared face by widening his eyes in a fearful manner and opening his mouth in a silent scream.

"Don't you have places to haunt?" Wyatt said with a thin smile but a glare towards Chris, telling him to shut up…but Chris was oblivious to this, instead he turned towards Sam and shook his head.

"At least he handled himself well." Chris said to Sam with a nod towards Dean, causing Sam to chuckle at the sight of his eldest brother's eyes twitching in anger. "He didn't play dirty like poking the demon's eyes and…" Chris stopped himself when he felt a sudden breeze ruffle through him and a sound of a something landing hard on the floor.

Chris turned around to find a book shut close few feet away from him, with a confusion he turned towards Wyatt to find the blonde witch glaring at him and then everything clicked.

"Did you just throw that at me?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow as Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah I did, what you gonna do about it?" Wyatt asked with an evil smile.

"Trust me you don't wanna find out." Chris replied back in his most terrifying voice but only his voice cracked halfway causing the Ghost to sound like a wheezing grandma. At this Wyatt erupted in laughter while Sam bit his inner cheeks from joining his brother.

"I don't think a fog can do that much." Wyatt replied back as Sam looked little taken back and worried at the sight of Chris standing there with his mouth open, looking half pissed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You did not just say that!" Chris said looking at Wyatt, who raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the ghost.

"Yeah I did, what you gonna do? Punch me?" Wyatt asked getting up to his feet with his arms wide open. "Go ahead; let's see what you've got."

"Wyatt, I don't think…" Sam started but Chris held his hand up to silence the young witch.

"Fine, remember you asked for this." Chris said with that he charged at Wyatt. The twice blessed only smirked at the sight of the ghost running – however his smirk was wiped off his face when Chris disappeared into him.

Sam looked alarmed at the sight of Wyatt groaning and then Wyatt grabbed his left arm with his right.

"Let go…!" Wyatt shouted pushing his left arm down. "Get out…off myy boddy..." Wyatt hissed struggling to gain control.

"Make me…" Chris snickered using Wyatt's voice, causing Sam to frown.

"Ah…" Wyatt shouted as he felt both legs go up in the air causing the blonde Witch to land on the floor. "Having fun yet?" Chris asked using Wyatt's voice.

"Ppiss Ooofff…" Wyatt grunted in response.

"Okay then!" Chris said using Wyatt's chipper voice. "Spread out." At this Wyatt's legs and arms spread themselves out on the floor. "Give up yet?"

"Nneveer…and ggett out." Wyatt hissed back struggling to raise his hand and head from the floor but he only managed to lift his head an inch from the floor, allowing his eyes to look down at his own body.

"You sure….?" Chris asked using Wyatt's curious dopey voice as Wyatt right arm rose from the floor and began trailing down his body. "Give up yet?" He asked as the arm trailed downwards towards his jeans.

Sam, who saw where the hands were heading, immediately felt his eyes widen in horror. "Wyatt, just give it up." Sam said not wishing to see his brother's hand next movement.

"N-n-noooo!" Wyatt hissed trying to pull his hand back, only his left hand joined him and began unbuckling his belt. "Stoopppp."

"Embarrassing huh, then say give up or you're gonna put on a one hellva show." Chris said in Wyatt's childish voice.

"Fffine…fine…" Wyatt grunted at the sight of his hands pushing his jeans down.

"Say it." Wyatt's own voice demanded.

"I…I…." Wyatt grunted but his pride wouldn't let him, so instead of saying it, he quickly pulled his hands off his jeans…which worked but only Chris was much quicker as he halted both arms in the air above his stomach.

"Ooh very sneaky!" He said as Sam shook his head and went back to the book. To Sam this felt like he was in some sort of dream, but at the sight of Wyatt's red face and his determination on not giving up only made Sam chuckle, with a shake of his head, he returned his attention back to Demons with the ability to control air, after all they still need to find their mother and aunts.

Meanwhile on the floor, Chris brought the hands back down and began pushing the boxers down.

"Stopp…." Wyatt hissed but immediately shouted his surrender at the sight of his neatly trimmed private hedge coming into view. He felt the pressure in his body ease as Chris left his body causing his stiff body to loosen up as he dropped his head back on the ground in relief.

"Next time, I'd run around naked." Chris said dusting his hands as he looked down at Wyatt, who only growled in response as he pulled his jeans up and buckled himself. "If you excuse me now, I'm going to sleep." With that note he disappeared into thin air. "Oh by the way," Chris voice said as he re-appeared back into the room. "If I had a brain I probably would've tried going to them when I know my spells isn't working on bringing them here." With a huff, the turned and marched away towards the door, disappearing into thin air before he even reached the attic door.

Sam looked at his brother as Wyatt got up from the floor; however before he can say anything about Chris idea, he saw five blonde chicks in black leather appear out of thin air before them.

"Whoa!" Sam muttered as they all hissed at them, before one of them held up something small in her hands and with a low growl she threw both of them at Wyatt.

Wyatt held his hand up in front of his face to protect himself from whatever they threw, only to hiss in pain when he felt something sharp sink into left bicep and forearm. Quickly glancing down he saw blood stains appear on his white shirt and a circular blade sticking out from his arm – this only increased the twice blessed anger, as if not having bruises and cuts on his body isn't enough, he now has small blades sticking out of his body. The twice blessed in fury raised his hand, only to his surprise - the three of the five blonde chicks and half of the attic were sent crumbling back in fury of telekinetic blast.

Sam didn't get a chance to react to his brother's display of powers, since the remaining two already threw their weapons at him, seeing what they have done to Wyatt, Sam raised his hand in fear just as the four star blades stopped in mid-air before him inches away from his face – Sam exhaled in relief – the same thing happened when Michael attacked him with blades and weapon, that he somehow managed to stop them in mid-air. He thought it was fluke but now he knows for sure that he did it. Without wasting another second he grabbed the two nearby star weapons from the air and threw it back at the assassins, who shimmered out and back in to avoid them.

"Keep it down there!" Dean mumbled from the couch before turning around to bury his face into the cushions.

The demons unleashed more weapons which Sam used the nearby books to defend himself with, as Wyatt once again engaged himself into a physical combat, only the girls seem to be beating the shit out of him, as two grabbed his arms, while another one delivered a spin kick to his stomach causing his knee to hit the floor with a loud groan.

"Dean, Get up.…." Sam shouted flinching back a bit when the remaining two star weapons in the mid-air became mobilized from his power as they went and lodged themselves into the attic roof. "DEAN!"

"Huh?"

"Dean Get your ass up man!" Sam shouted at the sight of the assassin cartwheeling into the air to kick Sam's face in.

"Piss off!" Dean grumbled waving his hand to shut Sammy up – only his action caused the assassin that headed towards drunken Dean to be flunked back into the air, knocking the assassin that went for Sam, sending both crashing into the wall causing the potion cabinet above them to collapse and dispensing a red vial to the floor – the moment it exploded, both demons screamed as they exploded into cocoon of flames.

Sam only raised his left eyebrow at this, but nevertheless ran towards his older brother to help him – only to be stopped when he saw another ripple appear in the room nearby the Book of Shadows, however when he saw the person that materialized out of it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ruby?" Sam asked himself as Ruby reached for the book; only the book slammed shut forcing Ruby back.

Ruby looked up and met Sam's gaze with a sinister smile, before glancing towards drunken Dean. Sam's followed her gaze to understand what she was thinking…"_No!"_ Sam thought taking a step towards Dean, however before he can take another step, Ruby threw her hand out, knocking Sam off his feet and sliding across the attic, just as she shimmered out and back in next to Dean.

"NO!" Sam shouted as Ruby leaned in and shimmered out with Dean. Sam heard screams behind him as he turned around to find the three demon chicks go up in flames while his father stood at the doorway holding potions in his hand.

**############**

"What else do you require?" Michael asked the man before him, who took in the contents before him. There was ancient looking skull and bowl of the red liquid. "We have got Charlotte Warren's remains and the Charmed ones blood. What else do you require to complete this spell to free us of this binding?"

"Oh I don't know maybe you two to shut up?" The man said waving his hand about. "How can I create my masterpiece with you two squabbling like school girls?"

"Crowley, my patience's wearing thin." Dorian hissed as the earth beneath shook a little.

"You keep that attitude; you're going to make another trip for the blood bank!" Crowley said looking down at the bowl which has spilt some blood on black marble countertop as they all stood inside the kitchen of Crowley's house. Just like the brothers, Crowley's house resides near the ancient burial ground, where the Hollow resides nearby. "Alright, alright don't get all prissy about it." Crowley said grabbing another bowl and athame. "Here slice and dice your blood into them and try not to spill any on my carpet, its Persian rug. Not that you know anything about it."

At this Dorian raised an eyebrow at the crossroad demon but nevertheless took the knife from him. As instructed the brothers spilt their blood into the potion. "I hope this works, for your sake!" Dorian said as his brothers nodded.

"Hey, hey, hey I didn't have to help you all you know." Crowley said as Michael merely looked at him. "But nevertheless I'm doing it, out of the goodness of my heart." Crowley took the skull and gently lowered it into the bubbling cauldron that sat near him. Grabbing the Charmed ones blood and the brother's blood, he began combining them into the cauldron as he chanted in Latin.

_Vicis has adveho ut unbind is alica_

_Phasmatis huic locus temerarius meus dico_

_Per vox of bonus dedi is hic_

_Paro lemma solvo per mens somes quod animus!  
_

The Moment he finished, the smoke within the cauldron turned blood red. Grabbing a nearby ladle, he filled the bubbling potion into the glasses that's set out before him.

"Now drink this down and try not to gag, because those ingredients are hard to come by." Crowley said as each boys scrunched their face up at the smell of the potion, before gulping it down, quickly as possible without the horrific bile tasting liquid to get in touch with their taste buds.

For a second, the boys looked as if they were indeed going to be sick, causing Crowley to frown in fear for his carpet. However instead of barfing, they burped as green light shimmered over them as their images flickered in and out like astral projection before becoming solid.

"Do you feel that?" Michael asked as his brothers nodded.

"It feels like freedom." Dorian said as Michael mirrored the same expression as Dorian – vengeance and Pleasure.

"I do feel sorry for the world." Crowley said wiping the counter clean as the boys disappeared from the house. "Oh well, it's Good for the business."

**############**

**HUGE thanks to My Lovely Reviewers and Yesterday I've reached my first 100 reviews for this Story – **

**The **_100__TH__ REVIEWER_** was **_SUPERCHARMED89 – __**Whohooo. Yay. Thank YOU ALLLLL so much for supporting this story cause without you lot, I wouldn't bother to write it. Hehe. I wonder who is going to my 200**__**th**__** Reviewer….Could be you!**_

_**Do Apologise for the mishap in the Chapter – It turns out they go down to the UNdery in the following Chapter…Hopefully as I'm still writing it, lol. But Hey, Michael and Dorian are free from their binding….hmm… I wonder where is Cameron….Poor little Cameron. Am I missing anyone…..? Lol – actually don't answer that, since all the people you're thinking – that's right, I can read mind – like Bobby, John, Henry, Billie….they're all here….but not yet visited. Hehe. We will sooonnn…**_

_**I do apologise if there was any mistakes, since I wrote this in a hurry with three presentation and essay due in, lol – your reviews motivated me to write and update hehe. **_


	13. First Field trip to the Underworld!

**Chapter 13 – First Field Trip to the Underworld!**

Dean slowly opened his eyes to take in his environment in his drunken haze – only to snap his green orbs wide open at the sight of large boulder, mud baked wall, the old fashioned wood fire lanterns before him, with the distant screaming voices you'll get in cheesy cheap budget movies. The Middle Halliwell also noticed the odd way he was hanging from…what seemed like a wall with his hands shackled to them like a eighteenth century prisoner.

"What the hell…?" Dean muttered as he once again took in his surroundings. He knew this must be prank from his brothers…well at least that's what he hoped it to be, rather than what his inner guts was telling him. "Sam…Wyatt….? This isn't funny guys!" Dean called out into the empty cave as he waved his hand eliciting a jingling sounds from his chains – only his voice and the chain chimes echoed in the silent cave. "Oh Come on!" Dean called out as he once again surveyed his surrounding – it seriously felt as if he was back in the prehistoric cave men time – only the cave were radiating heat like a desert instead of dampness you'll normally find in a rundown caves.

Just then air rippled before him as Cameron materialized before him with a smirk and a dagger, which she playfully rested against her cheeks.

"Hello gorgeous, missed me?"

**#####################**

Meanwhile back in the Manor.

"Sam you keep trying to locate your brother, Wyatt follow me." Leo said to his son before making his way downstairs. Wyatt gave a quick glance towards his young brother – who gave a reassuring nod towards his big brother - before following his father out.

Leo knows, that he needs to teach his eldest how to handle his powers since at the moment he doesn't even seem to know what powers he has to battle the demons properly. Thankfully they haven't faced any high level demons so far or they all would've been dead now. At least Sam seems to handle his one and only power very well than his brothers and now with Dean captured, Leo knows without Wyatt's firepower they won't able to battle the demons or even find the sisters and Dean in time.

Sam watched his father and his brother disappear around the corner, before flipping back to the page of the summoning spell. Something Chris said made Sam re-think their approach on this search…summoning isn't working and like his father stated, they could've been magically protected from summoning and scrying spells, plus whoever got them would and likely to be thinking of keeping them there from escaping rather than expecting someone to pop down there to them…

"_But what if they did, what if they set a trap for him too? Well atleast to those who go looking for them?"_ Sam's inner voice questioned him.

"Well that's the risk I'm gonna have to take!" Sam muttered to himself as he began to rewrite the summoning spell before him in the small yellow pad he grabbed from the shelf nearby…well what's left of the shelf anyway. However just as he finished re-writing his first new spell, a gentle breeze fluttered the page of the book of shadows and before Sam could understand what was happening, the book began to turn in an unseen breeze causing the youngest to lightly back away from the ancient volume, just as it started, it stopped.

"Oookay!" Sam muttered as he eyed the book and his surroundings, excepting something else to happen like more demons to appear before him, but when nothing happened, he looked down at the page it sat open – only to arch his eyebrows in question as response.

There before him was a spell. The beautiful floral calligraphy title read: _To Travel to the One You Seek!_

Sam took in the spell before him on the page, before glancing down at his own version of similar spell on the yellow pad - compared to his roughly written spell, the book of shadows seemed miles better.

"What the hell…" Sam muttered with a shrug, before reading out the spell ensuring to change the name as it instructed to target the person he was going for – just to see if it works, Sam substituted the _desired name_ with _Dean. _

_Magic forces black and white_

_Reaching out through space and light,_

_Take me to the one I cannot find,_

_To save Dean this place I leave behind._

"Whoa…!" Sam began at the sight of gold orbs swirling around his feet, right before they engulfed him in their dazzling light – forcing Sam to shut his eyes, while the magical lights took the young witch to his brother's destination.

**#####################**

Downstairs, Wyatt was confused at the sight of his father entering the sunroom but nevertheless followed him inside.

"Alright, you need to learn how to handle your powers if you're going to face anymore demons." Leo said to his sons, who folded his arms in his chest. "You can't keep relying on your physical strength son, because demon's aren't human, they are infused with dark magic that makes them strong, that's why we need to fight them with good magic."

"But I don't even know what to do dad." Wyatt said in a tone that's defeated as Leo nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to give you a crash course in your powers." Leo said as Wyatt raised an eyebrow at his dad but nevertheless nodded.

"First, Telekinetic Orbing." Leo said to his son who looked completely confused. "Call for the magazine." Leo said looking at the magazines on the wicker table. Wyatt did as he was instructed and as Leo watched the magazines disappeared in swirl of orbs, re-appearing in his stunned son's hand.

"Whoa, I can do that too." Wyatt asked as Leo nodded.

"You can do lot more than your brothers." Leo said with a smile as he took the magazine from his son. "Are you aware how that power works?" Leo asked as he watched Wyatt summon crystal jar to him. Wyatt nodded with a pleased look.

"Okay now, I'm going to teach you how to move them using the same power." Leo said as Wyatt looked confused. "You see the plant? I want you to move it across the room. To do that, simply call its name and gesture where you want it to go!"

"okay…Plant!" Wyatt called out as he watched the plant before him dissolve in same light that he used earlier on - remembering what his father said, he waved its arm – only his movement were too enthusiastic, causing the plant pot to zoom off in accelerating speed, right before it collided into the wall with a cracking sound. "Oops!" Wyatt said sheepishly with a shrug at the sight of the plant pot reforming back into shambles from the orbs.

"That's good enough. Now, let's see if you can deflect them." Leo said walking away from his son. "I'm going to throw this book at you, try to re-direct it away from you."

"Err…." Wyatt looked unsure.

"It's simple as the movement of the plant, just think of the object and wave it to the direction you want it to go. Your Aunt Paige once had to name the object she moved with her powers but you're more powerful than her, you can do it with your thoughts." Leo informed his son who gave a nod. "Just believe in yourself, as long as you see what you want, your powers will control it."

"Sounds easy enough!" Wyatt said with a nervous chuckle as Leo nodded.

"If anyone can do this, you can. I believe in you buddy." Leo said with a smile as he watched the little fear that danced in his son' eyes fade away at that comment. "Ready?" Leo asked as Wyatt once again nodded, with that Leo flunked the book at the twice blessed.

**#####################**

"Bitch!" Dean hissed as he spat out blood from the punch he received to his face from Cameron, who simply smiled.

"Ooh talking dirty really makes my meat suit all dooey." Cameron chided in a perky tone as she placed the tip of the blade against Dean's cheeks, adding right amount of pressure to draw blood. "What's up sweet cheeks? Miss mommy and daddy?" Cameron asked pouting like a small kid as Dean growled.

"When I get out of this, you're going to wish that you never messed with me in the first place." Dean hissed trying to yank his hands free from his restraints as Cameron smiled.

"Yeah about that," Cameron said studying her nails with more interest before glancing up at the witch. "Don't kid yourself into thinking you're going anywhere cupcake, cause your pretty ass is mine. Mommy and daddy isn't going to come to little Deane rescue anytime soon so you might as well give it up, If you're good, I might make this painless as possible."

"Don't be too sure about that." Dean spat out glaring at Cameron – without realizing, Dean squinted in fury and to both their surprise, Cameron was thrown backwards into the air, where she slammed into the cave wall before collapsing to the ground like a rag doll.

"Wow big boy didn't know you had it in you." Cameron said with the same sexual innuendo tone she had been using all night as she stood up to dust her clothes and throw her hair away from her face. "It seems like you still got some juices left."

"Plenty more where that came from," Dean replied back with a smirk.

"Not once I'm done with you peaches." Cameron smiled grabbing the knife from the ground before approaching Dean, who over his shackles waved his hand hoping for something to happen and as he expected, the movement of his wrist caused a large chunk of wall in his fire range combust wall behind Cameron.

"Next it would be you, if you don't get me out of here now." Dean hissed as Cameron laughed.

"Knock yourself out. This is a host body." Cameron said with mirth. "Little thing works in the hospital with your brother, caught her a year ago walking all alone in places she knew she should avoid after dark. What can I say? She was a perfect fit." Cameron said with an evil smile as Dean looked stunned.

"You mean you're riding around in some poor girl body?" Dean asked as Cameron chuckled - that sent shivers along Dean' back.

"You make it sound so kinky." Cameron said with a shrug. "Much as I enjoy riding around in her, she certainly enjoyed riding on you. It was one of the highlights in her sad pathetic life."

Dean only looked repulsed at this thought….wait, how long had the demon been possessing this body…hang on, does that mean he had been screwing a demon and not a chick? However before anymore thoughts could enter Dean's mind, the air rippled as Ruby appeared out of it.

"There you are…" Ruby said with a sinister smile before glancing towards Dean. "Hello Dean, I see you met your girlfriend already. Cameron here is quite a catch don't you agree….or should I say Meg!"

At this, Meg only smiled deviously.

**#####################**

**Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter, sorry for the late update but with Uni assignments and presentations, my muse have ditched me. Lol. Well she have given me the notes, its about putting them together….and I made a mistake of posting my new story way too soon lol. I should've finished another story first….Oh well, so much writing to do. Hehe….But yea Meg is there too…See I told you guys, everyone will be there. It's the suspense of how I bring them in that you gotta try and figure out. Hehe…**

**But who was PISSED with CW for delaying the Show from premiering back…I mean I WAITED SO LONG for the show to come and when it didn't I was like…eh? What…then it was like returns on 4****th**** Feb…I was PISSED! Freaking CW, I swear once SPN and SMALLVILLE done, im DONE with CW. They don't have any good shows going on anyway – MOSTLY CRAP ones they have – all the good shows are scraped or ditched….STUPID CW's…**

**Anyways enough of my ranting…Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, I promise to update soon, if I get enough reviews to motivate me, I might even update tomorrow night…depends on you guys. Hehe…what can I say, I have to drive a hard bargain since I didn't get my SPN dosage – I'm week late without my SPN medication. Not my fault. Hehe ^^)**


	14. Freeze and Bail…Or Maybe Not!

**Chapter 14 – Freeze and Bail…Or Maybe Not!**

_Previously on CS:_

_air rippled before him as Cameron materialized before him with a smirk and a dagger, which she playfully rested against her cheeks._

_"Hello gorgeous, missed me?"_

_This is a host body." Cameron said with mirth. "Little thing works in the hospital with your brother, caught her a year ago walking all alone in places she knew she should avoid after dark. What can I say? She was a perfect fit." Cameron said with an evil smile as Dean looked stunned._

_"You mean you're riding around in some poor girl body?" Dean asked as Cameron chuckled - that sent shivers along Dean' back._

_"You make it sound so kinky." Cameron said with a shrug._

_"There you are…" Ruby said with a sinister smile before glancing towards Dean. "Hello Dean, I see you met your girlfriend already. Cameron here is quite a catch don't you agree….or should I say Meg!"_

_At this, Meg only smiled deviously._

**############**  
**~~~NOW~~~**

"Meg?" Dean asked as Meg turned around to face Dean.

"Don't get your panties in a knot." Meg said casually. "Meg is my real name. Cameron is the little slut I'm wearing as my meat suit. Pretty nifty huh, this way I'm pretty much invincible."

"I guess you're wearing some pretty girl too?" Dean asked glancing towards Ruby who only smirked in response.

"Finish up here; we've got things to do!" Ruby said to Meg before glancing towards Dean with calculating eyes, before shimmering out. Meg only chuckled as she turned to face Dean with a pout.

"Sorry honey but looks like work calls." Meg said to Dean as she walked over to him. "It was a real pleasure screwing you over." Meg huskily whispered into Dean's ears before pulling away to look at the witch, who grunted and hissed, trying to blow her up. "Hope you have a nice afterlife." With that she raised her hand to plunge the athame into Dean's chest, to kill and strip him off his powers – only preciously that moment; Gold Orbs appeared within the cave to dispose Sam to the scene.

"Dean!" Sam shouted holding his hand out, the second his brain registered the scene before him.

Dean who expected pain to sear to him, squeezed his eyes shut and looked away, but when the expected pain didn't appear, instead his brother's voice calling out his name, he snapped open his left green orb to find Meg standing there with viscous look in her face and the athame in the air – in reflex Dean shut his eyes again, waiting for the blade to sink into his flesh but after two seconds of nothing, Dean had to open his eyes fully to ensure he was dreaming, as Sam rushed to his side – while Meg stood as she is – arms raised in air, athame glinting in the light.

"W-w-what happened to her?" Dean asked his brother, as Sam shrugged and worked on freeing his brother from the shackles.

"I froze her." Sam said looking at the chain joints and where they interlinked, trying to find a weak spot.

"You did what?" Dean asked as Sam shrugged.

"I froze her. Apparently it's my power, I can stop time." Sam said with a grin as Dean looked as if he had been smacked.

"You've gotta be kiddin me. Dude! That's freakin kick-ass awesome power." Dean said in awe as he took in frozen Cameron or Meg, whatever her face name was…only to widen his eyes in alarm as Meg slowly began to move. "Err Sam, how long does this whammy of yours work?"

"Don't know why?" Sam asked turning around just as Meg unfroze, her arm striking down.

"SAM!" Dean shouted at the sight of Sam yelling. "Sam, you okay, Sam, Sammy…?" Dean hissed trying to yank his hands free.

"That was close." Sam gasped after a second, eyeing the blade tip which sat directly above his heart, while Dean exhaled in relief. Sam, on the other hand quickly fell back against Dean to get away from the Athame that once again stood frozen in the air, before turning around to face his brother. "Alright looks like we haven't got much time or the distance for me to freeze her again."

"Yeah, if she goes off then I'm a goner." Dean said as Sam nodded.

"Alright, any idea of how to get you down?" Sam asked looking up at Dean, who raised his left eyebrow at his brother. "What?"

"You come down here, without an idea of how to get me loose?" Dean shouted, his eyes constantly flickering towards frozen Meg. "This bitch is going to unfreeze any moment Sammy."

"I know relax." Sam said to his brother as he studied the chains. "And it's Sam!"

"I don't give a rat's ass, get me outta here." Dean said shaking his chains as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Not helping dean." Sam hissed as he tried to pull the chains from the mud baked walls.

"Just call out the name. It should come to you." Dean said as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think…" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Just do it Sammy!" Dean snapped.

"It's Sam!" Sam snapped back before glancing towards the shackles. "Chains." When nothing happened, Sam gave a questionable look at his brother.

"Hold your hands out and try it again." Dean ordered as Sam sighed but nevertheless did as he was told.

"Chains!" Sam called out holding his hand up, but when nothing happened Sam looked at Dean.

"Why didn't that work for you?" Dean muttered looking confused.

"What did you expect to happen?" Sam asked his brother who shrugged, widening his eyes at the same time to express his confusion.

"For the lights to appear and bring them to you." Dean said as Sam looked as if Dean gone nuts. "I mean it worked for me."

"Maybe it'll work for you again." Sam replied back sarcastically as Dean nodded, unaware of the sarcasm in his brother's tone.

"Maybe..." Dean said before holding his hands up. "Chains!" But nothing happened. Not a glimmer of orbs. "It didn't work…Chains, chains, chains…bloody freakin chains!" Sam merely stood with his arms folded in his chest and watched his brother's frantic call for the chains. "It's no use…" Dean hissed in a defeated tone.

"Maybe…" Sam started just as Meg began slowly re-animating again causing Dean's eyes to widen like a plate of saucer.

"Whoa!" Dean called out as Sam acted on impulse, putting his whole body weight to shove Meg aside to the ground, sending the athame flying few feet away from them in the process.

"Little Sammy, what a surprise." Meg mocked as she got to her feet.

"Well don't be…" Sam said waving his hand to freeze her, only it didn't work. Meg raised an eyebrow at him, while Sam looked alarmed, giving a nervous look towards his confused brother.

"Freeze that bitch!" Dean shouted as Sam waved his hand up and down.

"It's not working." Sam hissed unaware of the fact that his powers are emotions based. He managed to freeze her when he felt fear…so unless he can figure that out and be scared enough to freeze her, she is going to beat the crap out of him.

"Aww what's wrong Sammy? Is the wittle power not working?" Meg said in a mock babyish voice as Sam took steps back to match the advancing steps Meg took towards him. Sam once again waved his hand but when nothing happened, he abandoned hope of his powers…instead he eyed the athame few feet away from them, but it seemed like Meg also have caught up with Sam's train of thoughts.

"Uh huh, now don't be a naughty little boy." Meg said throwing her hand out, sending Sam spiraling into the air to crash into the wall, where he hung like a rag doll.

**############**

"Dean is in trouble." Castiel said to the Archangel as they both stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "We must do something."

Gabriel only nodded. After all he was merely there to guide Castiel, not make decisions for him, so whatever the cherub decides, the archangel will comply with it – however the cherub hasn't realized this, instead he's relying on the archangel to come up with solutions.

"What do you suggest; go down there with the cavalry?" Gabriel said, more like asked as Castiel shook his head. "Dean will find out about you, the moment you appear all mighty."

At this cherub looked confused – more like confused between what he must do, he has been told by his father, that the humans he's protecting must never find out his true nature and at the same time, he cannot save Dean without revealing himself.

"What must I do brother?" Castiel asked with worry etched in his vessel's features.

"You really care for this human don't you?" Gabriel asked with a chuckle, at the sight of the cherub looking torn between obeying his father's commands and saving Dean without revealing himself.

"Yes, they are a gift to me from father and I must do whatever it takes to protect them." Castiel informed his brother, who shrugged as he glanced down at the bridge, watching the traffic go by below them. The descending sun marked the upcoming night as it cast its dark purplish glow across the land from the horizon. "I do not know if I can protect them without disobeying father. I need help. Perhaps you can go there."

"Sorry buddy but I'm an archangel. I cannot intervene in matters simple as this." Gabriel said with a shrug as Castiel nodded.

"I understand. Forgive me." Castiel said with a little bow causing Gabriel to roll his eyes.

"Alright, listen up Nightingale." Gabriel said looking at the angel before him. "There is one way to help the boys without revealing yourself." The archangel informed the lesser angel, who perked up at this information. "But it depends on how well you pull it off."

**############**

"Where could he have gone?" Wyatt asked his father who was looking at the book of shadows page, that stood open on the spell Sam have used to take him wherever he wanted to go. "We shouldn't have left him alone." Wyatt hissed as he paced up and down the worn old carpet.

"Relax; I think I have a pretty good idea of where he could've gone." Leo said as Wyatt stopped to look at him. "This spell is to take you to the one you seek." Leo said looking down at the spell as Wyatt approached the book to look at it. "And he must've used it to get to Dean."

"It's even worse." Wyatt exploded. "He went there without any backup or help. For all we know, he could be dead by now." Wyatt shouted his worry and fear showing through, just as the nearby objects were shoved aside telekinetically. "What the hell…" Wyatt jumped, causing nearby box to explode.

"Relax son. You need to learn to control your emotions." Leo said to Wyatt, who exhaled deeply. "As a witch, your powers are tied to your emotions. You lose control of your emotions, so will you lose control over your powers."

"Okay, okay….I can control my emotions." Wyatt muttered as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "But I need to do something Dad. I can't simply sit here and do nothing."

"I understand." Leo said to his son. These are the moments he hated being a mortal, he could do nothing to help his sons, he can't take them to underworld to teach them or protect them from the danger they could face and now….he has to sit and watch while they go and fight without any idea, whether he would see them again alive. His worry for the sisters haven't left him either, he just hoped it's not too late, cause he knows the charmed ones, they can take care of themselves as long as they stick together…but it's mostly his sons that he's worried about at the moment.

"I'm going to go and get some help. Can I trust you to leave you here alone in hope that you wouldn't do anything stupid?" Leo asked shutting the book close, so his eldest wouldn't able to find the spell.

Wyatt looked at his father and his sincere eyes, before giving a nod. "Yeah…" Wyatt said as Leo nodded at his son.

"I'll be back soon." Leo said walking out, knowing if anything he has done for the elders in the past, its time they repay their debt to him and his family.

On the other hand, Wyatt stood and watched till his father disappears around the corner, before rushing towards the book of shadows. "I'm sorry dad to break your trust, but this is something I have to do." Wyatt said as he began flipping through the pages to find the spell his youngest brother used.

**############**

**Hope You Enjoyed this Chapter…I know, I know, I should be doing work, but seriously writing is more entertaining than reading those freakin law books…Hate them, so many sophisticated words and terms, it makes my head spin…ergh!**

**I loved last week SPN – Dean trying to pull the sword, out, haha Hilarious – And It inspired me as well – I mean, after all Wyatt owns Excalibur right…haha, I loved it, it still makes me crack up when I think of Dean trying to pull the sword out before bringing his ammo out. **

'**You rocks think you're so clever' **

**Haha, loved it – but looks like the secret out for Sam though, I hope he doesn't go psycho when the wall breaks! And I wanna see some serious payback to Samuel….possibly, getting his shit beaten out of him would satisfy me. **

**Anyways, Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. I'll try and update when I can. ^^) Once again THANKS TO MY ALL AWESOME READERS! **

**Remember, your reviews are the motivation for more writing. Hehe.**


End file.
